Excalibur Deception Assassin OC x Various
by Makayla1223
Summary: The Crimson Rose is one of the most feared assassins of all. She is known to take out all of her targets with no trouble no matter how difficult the task. She works for an organization called "Clockwork", killing people who they are certain deserves death. Getting rid of her latest target can prove difficult, especially when she is assigned to assassinate Ciel Phantomhive.
1. Prologue

Is it not easy to fall into darkness when there is so little light in this world to begin with? Do we not grasp onto false hopes and childish aspirations? Are we merely being optimistic or are we being ignorant to the devilish creatures that prowl before us? These creatures-these demons feed off of our very souls and disguise themselves as our protectors, allies, and supporters. They will be molded to fit your exact needs, giving you a false sense of security and happiness that will convince you they are here to help. Know that these monsters are lies that have been fed to us since birth. We need to wake up from this delusional dream, for it is not really a dream, but a terrible nightmare. People need to open their eyes and realize that we are all being cast down into an empty pit of darkness. Know that this is not a fault of others, but at of our own accord. Indeed, all the pain, all the suffering that is inflicted upon oneself, we do to ourselves. When it comes down to it, it is your choice and your choice alone to either walk the path of light, or to fall into a pit of darkness, Tolerance is a mere test of will. not an unbearable force of nature. There is darkness all around us, no matter where we go of choose to hide. The demons that lurk in the darkness will consume us and cause us to burn.

* * *

 ***Authors note*  
Sorry that wasn't much... ): I only wanted to set the mood for this fanfic (I don't usually write like that, so don't be afraid to read more. It gets better. I promise). Once the story picks up, I will try to update once a week on FRIDAYS. The story will start in the next chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. I'd love to hear any constructive criticism, but no hate please. If you have any questions, please go ahead. I'd love to reply. Happy reading! Ave Atque Vale...**

 **Disclaimer:  
I do not own Black Butler or anything affiliated owned by the franchise.  
** **However, I do own my OC and all of the story-line, it being an original plot-line and all. Anyone who uses these is stealing. Don't do it.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Crimson Rose

**Quick Note:**

 **I've recently updated this chapter from the first person POV to the third person POV. If you happen to come across any errors, please don't hesitate to let me know. It will greatly improve the story. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Present day:**

It was a typical Friday evening in London. People were heading home and the town square was slowly becoming more and emptier. Shops were closing and lights began to flicker and then burn out. The rich were having fancy dinners or conducting important business meetings. The sun was rapidly beginning to disappear as the darkness started to make its appearance. The Crimson Rose, on the other hand, was running on top of the rooftops of the houses in the town.

When you are as nimble and coordinated as she, running on high up places becomes a simple task. It is an easy way to get where you want to go without having to worry about running into unwanted. It is also a great way to easily scope out your surroundings and follow someone without them knowing. Running on rooftops is not for the faint-hearted, though, for it poses the risk of death to those who are inexperienced.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

The Crimson Rose had ten years of that experience. At a young age, she was taught the art of killing. Her family had died in a fire and she was declared dead along with them. The Crimson Rose had belonged to a very rich and prominent family in London and was to inherit her family's business. Fate must have decided to change a course because that was not the case. The young heiress had to watch her parents be burned to death, their desperately futile screams for help being drowned out by the black smoke as her manor, her home, was set ablaze. She was only six years old at the time and was being kidnapped by a group of assassins called "Clockwork". They were known to kill their victims in a very timely manner, like clockwork. They were supposed to kill her parents, but their strategy did not go as planned. Armed and ready, the Crimson Rose's parents were able to defend themselves, them to kidnap her instead in hopes of using her as ransom. The house was set on fire in the fight, the lamps and torches in the manor being knocked over. Being made out of mostly wood and lead paint, the entire place was set ablaze within a matter of seconds. Clockwork thought that the little girl's parents would have survived the fire and were going to use her against them. Apparently they were wrong.

When Clockwork found out that they had no one to hold the girl at ransom for, they were presented with a dilemma. They could either kill the heiress or take her in as one of their own. To this day, she still doesn't know why they chose to spare her life. Perhaps they would have felt guilty to kill a innocent, little girl. Perhaps they could not bear to kill off the last of a bloodline that has been around since practically the dawn of time. No. That could not have been the reason; they had no trouble murdering many other households and all who were related to is known to mercilessly kill their targets and not leave a single survivor. Why didn't they kill her then? It was truly a mystery.

Even though they murdered her parents, the Crimson Rose didn't see Clockwork as evil. She actually sees them as a sort of vigilante group. They would kill to purge the world of some of its many evils. Clockwork just doesn't attack random people. They would mostly target the rich snobs who were above the law because of their social class and did something that truly deserved death. They wanted to kill of those who would do more damage alive than dead. Corrupt church officials, evil businessmen, people who sold others into slavery- you name it. Clockwork was very organized and sophisticated with many different assassins working for them, branching all over Europe. They sort of made a bad name for themselves among citizens everywhere, but were still simply content with ridding the world of those who would harm them.

When the Crimson Rose was little, she didn't really understand why they killed her parents. What she didn't know at the time was that her parents were the ones who were truly evil. They were a couple of no-good human traffickers who would lure poor people into their home promising a place to rest and a bright future. Her parents would sell them to slave dealers who would torture them so much, they would beg for death. That is how her family made most of its fortune and riches when the business wasn't enough. When she was little, the Crimson Rose didn't know that the toys that she played with were paid with money made by evil deeds. At first she didn't believe what Clockwork had told her. After all, she was only a naïve child at the time. When she was taken back to her manor after Clockwork told her all this, she found the proof confirming what they had said. Her entire manor was burned to the ground, leaving nothing but ashes and rubble. It also revealed a cellar door hidden in a remote side of their basement where some of the food was stored. When she opened it, she was in completely and utterly horrified. Inside was a room filled with rotting corpses of those people were trapped in there by her parents. They must have been locked in there all this time and died in the cellar when her manor was burned down. The smell was terrible and the slaves were all curled up into balls as if they died in a torturous pain. Crinkling her nose in disgust, she stood there, paralyzed out of shock. She immediately began to hate herself for her ignorance and being so naïve. She hated herself for not knowing what was in front of her all that time. Looking back upon it, she could have easily recognized the signs; she was a clever child after all. They were there, but all the little girl saw was the cute little stuffed animals and porcelain dolls, masking the horrors that she faced that day.

Now that the Crimson Rose knew about her parent's deceit, she began to hate them for tricking her. She despised them for loving her like they did when they were so cruel to other human beings. She absolutely loathed them for being the way they were. They were so kind to her, yet they enjoyed the profit they made at the price of other's sanity. Her hate for them became so strong that she began to be disgusted with her own name, embarrassed to be called by what her parents so lovingly gave her. It only served as a reminder that she was to "continue the family business" and how they said that with a smile on their faces. As if that could mask the fact that they were going to turn their only daughter into a murderer of innocent people for the sake of profit. She no longer wanted to bear their last name and all of the terrible evils it represented. She no longer wanted to have the first name that her parents gave her, for she didn't want to be related in any way to people who did what they did. That was when she decided to throw away her old identity. One of the member chose a new name for her. It was quite suiting and it eventually grew on her. From then on, the once timid little girl was known as the Crimson Rose. She was no longer a ignorant heiress to a prestigious household. No, that person burned away along with her parents. If she ever saw her parents again, she vowed that she would have killed them herself.

As the old girl died, a new person began to surface. At first, she wondered what she was to do now that Clockwork spared her life. One day, it finally hit the her. She must pay the price for her parents' wrong doings. She wanted to help the world and rid it of evil, doing the exact opposite of what her parents intended the girl to do. Like a phoenix she rose from the ashes of her parent's sins. She decided to become an assassin for Clockwork.

Training was beyond hard. It was brutal. There were times when she felt as if she wasn't able to make it, but her raw determination for justice pushed her through. What she lacked in strength, she made up for in pure willpower. The girl would end up staying up late at night learning how to throw knives and wake up early in the morning to train even more. She would practice so intensely her ankles would be swollen from running so much and her hands would become calloused after gripping knives so hard. She yearned to learn how to go on field missions, so she started training for that, too. She was forced to get an education in many foreign languages and literature. Clockwork valued academic wisdom as well as acquired skills. They took pride in whatever they taught. She ended up learning several forms of martial arts and became an expert at throwing knives. Vincent, the co-founder of Clockwork began to take interest in her once he saw how hard she was working. He told her that she had a passion for their cause that many others lacked. Vincent then gave her a gift that she would never be able to pay back: a sense of belonging. He took her in as his own daughter, teaching her everything he knew. He is the one person who she is truly able to trust and rely on. Despite her entire family being dead, she no longer felt so alone.

When she finally completed all of her training at the age of thirteen, Vincent gave her yet another gift that she could not ever possibly repay. He gave her Excalibur, the very sword used by King Arthur himself. He informed her that Clockwork found it at a mansion while taking out a target in France. It had been stolen from England and replaced with a replica many years before. Excalibur had been reformed into an entirely different weapon though, probably to prevent its recognition since it had been stolen. It was turned into a katana, a beautiful, elegant Japanese sword that was sharp enough to cut a person in two. Excalibur was one of Vincent's treasures and he gave it to her as a sign of his approval. She instantly loved Excalibur. Its leather grip fit her hand exactly as if it was made for her. It gave her the power and strength to take out targets without any trouble at all. It was light enough were it wasn't heavy, but perfectly well balanced. It was not bendy, but not brittle. It was not too long or short for her height, either. Excalibur was absolutely perfect for her.

From then on, she began to perfect her skill, honing in on her weaknesses to become stronger. Training with Excalibur was harder than all of her other training combined. If she made one wrong move, the young girl could accidentally cut her own arm off instead of her enemy's. She went out on missions, hoping to improve her technique. She made many mistakes over the years, but always managed to take out the target. She learned from her errors, getting better and better at the art of swordsmanship. She finally mastered her sword skills at the age of fourteen. she decided to use her knife throwing skills as well in order to ensure that victory in battle was certain. Before long, she became a notorious assassin in London. Rich people all over began to fear the name of "Crimson Rose". They didn't know that she was only targeting the evil doers. In her mind, they were just too stupid to notice it. The people began to fear her so much, it spread all throughout Europe. Though some feared her as a killer and some recognized her as an assassination prodigy, she just content with protecting the people. She couldn't care less about what they thought of her. She was finally happy that she found her purpose. With her new vigilante life, she never looked back.

* * *

 **Present day:**

She had to run faster if she was going to make it to her destination in time. She picked up the pace, nimbly leaping in between houses as the gaps came. Her black combat boots patted on the tiles on the roofs. Her short, red hair was blowing in the wind like flames with her black cloak trailing after. She finally stopped at the edge of the town where the rooftops ended. Her silver eyes scanned the horizon, confirming that she was in the location she needed to be in.

She took her precious golden pocket watch out of a pocket on her black jumpsuit. It had a gift to girl from Clockwork for joining and pledging herself to them. According to her instructions was time for her to get going. She pulled her hood over her head, covering her spiky, loose hair. It would be far too recognizable because it was very uncommon among the people of London to have that color hair. The assassin then proceeded to leap off of the roof. She arrogantly did a flip as she descended to the ground below. The killer's feet hit the stone ground with a small thud, her small frame not making much noise.

She took Excalibur out of its sheath which was strapped to her back with a leather clasp. She liked to make sure it was there, for it sort of comforted her to know that she had her trusty weapon with her. The Crimson Rose returned Excalibur to the sheath after examining it. She then made sure that she had all of her throwing knives on her. She counted them all, twelve total. They were not normal knives; carrying that many would be too heavy and limit mobility. These were specially imported knives that weren't as big, but were certainly just as deadly. She had two in thigh sheaths on both of her outer legs for easy access. She also had another two in her combat boots, carefully tucked away in the sides just in case she ran out or needed to escape capture. Four more were in pockets on her torso as extras if the ones on her thighs ran out. The girl knew from experience that it couldn't hurt to be too careful, using the knives as precaution. She never really used them anymore since she had Excalibur. It was all very heavy to carry at first, but she got used to it, fighting with the gear on her as if she had nothing on at all. With all the weapons she carried, the Crimson Rose was a walking, talking, human-arsenal.

Now that she finished checking her weapons, she was ready to take out her target. She had to run to his home because it would be far too suspicious if the assassin were to follow him by horse-drawn carriage. His house was isolated in the countryside, but not too far away from town so she could run there with ease. Vincent had informed the Crimson Rose that her target was not an old person, but a young earl only 17 years of age, one year older than herself. According to their informants, many of his "business partners" have disappeared in his manor and were never heard of again. Vincent suspected that they were murdered and sent the Crimson Rose to avenge their deaths. No matter how old this boy is, he definitely deserved the punishment of death and she was going to deliver it to him.

 _Time to die, Ciel Phantomhive,_ she thought to herself, grinning with excitement.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! ^-^**

 **Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Any suggestions and/or corrections welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2: Eliminating the Target

**Quick Note:**

 **I've recently updated this chapter from the first person POV to the third person POV. If you happen to come across any errors, please don't hesitate to let me know. It will greatly improve the story. Thanks!**

* * *

Ciel was hosting another business meeting. Again. The moment he arrived, Bard blew up the kitchen claiming he was trying to hurry the cooking process of our meal. Again. The young earl was relieved, but not surprised when Sebastian went and cleaned the mess before his guest even stepped a foot into the Phantomhive manor. He always seemed to know just what to do in all types of situations, no matter how bizarre or seemingly impossible. People were always so predictable in his chess game of life, but he knew that he could count on Sebastian to protect the "king".

"So… about our little business deal…" the man said while trying to hurry along our meeting. He was a typical business man, beard, suit, and confident grin on his face. His name was Henry Romanoff, and he was the head of a packaging company that wished to partner up with the Phantomhive's "Funtom" toy/sweets company.

Ciel did not care for him at all, though. Not one bit. He sat across the young earl proudly, starting at him as if Ciel were still a child. He just had his seventeenth birthday the previous week, for crying out loud, but people could not see past his boy-like appearance. Henry was staring like a wolf would stare at fresh meat. Though Henry tried to conceal his predatory eyes, Ciel read his expression like a book. He thought the young earl was a stupid, spoiled brat that he could manipulate like a little wad of clay. However, Henry was so terribly wrong. He hated it when people underestimated him, only seeing what was at the surface. Ciel smirked coldly at the businessman sitting across from him, eagerly waiting to become the "wolf" as he wore his sheep's clothing. Little did he know that it was him who was manipulating Henry.

"Not until we finish our game, Mr. Romanoff," the young earl told Henry, stubbornly as he gestured to the board game that lay on the table before them. The man seemed frustrated, as if he had already stretched himself to his mental limits. Ciel smirked at him, enjoying his time toying with Henry's thoughts and emotions. He was truly a greedy, untrustworthy man; Ciel read him like a book. He was clearly ready to take full advantage of the Phantomhive heir's "inexperience" because to him, Ciel was merely an idiot child who only ever got what he wanted from his parents. Ciel decided that he was going to have Sebastian get rid of him hours ago.

And so this tedious game dragged on. Mr. Romanoff would constantly attempt to talk about his business with him. It was an idiotic move. Ciel then would frequently reminded him about the game that they were playing. Perhaps he was irritated with the fact that he was doing business with a person was not legally an adult yet. Maybe it was merely the fact that he was exhausted from this business meeting that should have only lasted a couple hours. That couple of hours turned into a few too many for both him and Ciel to handle.

"May I go make a phone call?" Henry asked him, hoping to relieve himself of their game. "I must speak with my _business_ partner. That is what we're doing, right? Business?"

 _Stupid man_ , Ciel thought to himself. _How dare he try to manipulate me. There is a reason why the Phantomhive company is so successful. I had made my decision, though it was not hard to make._

He gave Henry a cold and sadistic smirk.

"Of course, Mr. Romanoff," Ciel said in a faux hospitable manner. "The phone is down that hall. It is in the last door on the right."

He gestured to a dark hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. This seemed to frighten him a bit for the hallway was dimly lit and the door was all the way on the other side. He gave Ciel a look of fear, but then realized that it was irrational and started his journey down the hallway. The young earl's smirk of superiority widened as his footsteps echoed away from them, Sebastian staying by his masters side at attention. They were on the other side of the manner on the second floor.

 _Good,_ Ciel thought. _The servants won't witness anything._

"Sebastian." He called to his butler after a few minutes. He turned towards the earl, hunger in his eyes. "This man wishes to cheat me of my fortune. Eliminate him at once. Please make sure no one sees you and don't get any blood on the velvet carpet. I had just gotten them shipped all the way from Italy."

Sebastian gives CIel his signature smirk and bows.

"Yes, my lord," he says and disappears after Henry down the dark hallway.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive's manor was the average home of a British aristocrat. It was three stories high with windows on every side with beautiful curtains draping beside them. Though the normal fellow would admire its beauty, all the Crimson Rose saw were an infinite amount of entryways and exits as she observed the many windows. She chuckled to herself. It would be a shame if those delicate glass windows where to be broken… Perfect.

She nimbly scaled the wall of the house, making sure that she did not make a sound. She saw that the lights were on the second story in the northern side of the manner. Her thin lips curved into a grin. Being careful not to fall to her death, she ran along the window edges until she reached the south side of the manner. Strategizing, the killer decided to enter the manner through one side of the manner and then take her target out by sneaking up on him instead of entering through his window. That way, he would have a less likely chance to heard her coming, expecting her arrival.

Once she made it to her desired location, the Crimson Rose quickly pulled out Excalibur out of its sheath on her back. She swung her sword in a swift arc, slicing through the silver hinges off of the window frame, the blade cutting though the metal with ease and precision. She opened the widow without a sound. Silently, the assassin set the pane down on the ground. Though it would make a good, flashy entrance, she didn't want to alert anyone of her presence in the manor.

 _Besides, whoever inherits or buys the manor after Ciel was dead will thank me later for not completely destroying its window,_ she thought with amusement.

Unexpectedly, she heard footsteps approaching her location. They were loud and heavy, definitely not of a fragile teen aristocrat. Though this person was not her target, it might still prove to be a problem. Weighing her options in a matter of milliseconds, she put her back against the wall next to the doorway, making sure not to be seen. Any friend of the killer's target is an enemy of hers. She decided that the stranger must be either eliminated or gagged and tied up.

When he entered, she was a bit surprised, but did not lose focus of the task at hand. He did not look like someone a teenage boy would become acquainted with. The stranger was a tall man, towering over her. He wore a nasty snicker on his face as he entered the room. Perhaps he is to be another one of Ciel's victims? She shook her head, dismissing the thought. He was in the way of her mission. The Crimson Rose had to get to Ciel before her chance to eliminate him was lost.

The girl snuck up behind him, but the man did not seem to sense her presence. Not a very smart or intuitive bloke, was he? There was still the fact that he was much taller than she. No problem. With her steel-toed combat boots, the assassin gave him a quick, yet powerful, blow to the back of his knees. With a sickening crack he crumbled to the ground, his kneecaps probably broken. Before he could open his mouth to scream, she quickly covered it with her hand's iron grip from behind.

"If you let out a single sound, you will surely perish," the girl whispered into his ear with venom in her tone.

His eyes widened in terror and panic. She felt his stubble-y chin on her hand like sandpaper. She cringed. He was trying to struggle against her, but it was no use. The Crimson Rose pushed him forward and pinned him onto the ground, her knees digging into his shoulders so he couldn't escape and alert the Phantomhive staff.

"P-Please….." he begged, not bothering to be quiet. "Please don't hurt me, Crimson Rose…"

She was slightly intrigued that he had recognized her. Had she become that notorious among the people? Then, she remembered what she had said to him before. The Crimson Rose scowled at him and her eyes narrowing with a deadly glare. The stupid fool. She would feel bad for the man, but he doesn't deserve her pity. She pulled out Excalibur and hauled him to his feet, pressing the deadly blade to his neck. He was completely horrified. The pitiful fool needed to face death like a man. A little blood started to drip on the carpet from Excalibur resting against his neck.

"What did I say about staying quiet?" she asked him in a sickly-sweet, sing-song voice.

She had to admit she was having fun toying with the man. People see her as some sort of twisted, sadistic monster. She figured that they were right in a way. When you're raised by killers with nothing but hatred to fuel your burning passion to live, you can't be expected to be all "sunshine rainbows". To her, that's what people like Earl Phantomhive are to have in their childhood. At times, she felt twinges of jealously for those people. Who wouldn't be? They're growing up in luxury and probably won't ever see a minute of hardship in their lives. Famine, starvation, sickness, and the everyday fight to live that people have to deal with in the real world are nothing but a bad thought to them. What's done is done. The Crimson Rose will find redemption for her parents' sins someday. Though the privileged live easy lives and ignorance is bliss, it is all a white lie, a pretty picture painted before them to cover up what really matters. She swore that she would never go back to that life ever again. Not that she was able to.

"P-please..." he begged, trying to negotiate for his life. "I'll give you anything... money... supplies..."

"Be. Quiet," the Crimson Rose growled. She really didn't have to have time to listen to his his pathetic offers.

She was actually considering sparing him, but footsteps were rapidly approaching the room. _These_ footsteps sounded much more brisk and nimble. That could pose a real threat. Realizing that keeping him alive would become a risk of getting noticed, the assassin quickly slit his neck before he could utter another sound. She dropped the stranger onto the carpet, a large pool of blood forming around his body onto the fancy velvet carpet. Being careful not to be heard, she slipped into a nearby wardrobe so the new stranger wouldn't find her and give away her position. Until then, she decided to remain in it, not wanting to (literally) spill more unnecessary blood. The Crimson Rose peeked through the crack in the door of the wardrobe to survey whoever was coming. Certainly, they would be horrified to find a dead body and run off to alert the master of the house, leading her right to Ciel.

That is when she saw him. A tall, slender butler entered the room. His blood-red eyes met the body on the floor, almost glowing. Though she had expected him to scream or run off in panic, his expression remained the same. The killer observed him sigh at the blood on the floor, muttering something under his breath. Over the years, she learned to rely on her instincts. Right now, this man was giving off an aura that she could not describe. It felt so... cold, so dark, almost sinister. The abnormal butler then turned and left through the door in which he came, his footsteps echoing down a dimly lit hallway.

Her mind started circulating, its gears turning in order to come up with an efficient plan. She exited the wardrobe and stepped over the man's body. She grimaced as she stepped into the puddle of his blood. Vincent knew how she always hated to clean her boots. The girl decided to wait a bit longer in order to give the butler a few minutes of a head start. After all, she enjoyed a good challenge.

 _These rich people's houses were like mazes. When the time comes, then, like a poisonous viper, I'll strike,_ she told herself.

* * *

Ciel heard Sebastian's footsteps approaching him. Something was wrong though. He was walking exceptionally fast paced (well at a faster pace than usual). The young earl just knew that something was something off.

He turned to face his butler as he entered the room. "Is anything the matter, Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young Master." He replied rather hastily. "I went to get rid of Mr. Romanoff as you wished, but he had already been brutally murdered. I found his body on the floor with the window pane removed. I can assume that is how the attacker got into the manor. My lord, it appears we have an intruder."

Ciel's deep-blue eye widened for a second, but then replaced it with his usual bored look. "And my velvet carpet? You said his body was on the floor. What has become of it?"

"I'm afraid your new Italian carpet has been damaged beyond repair," Sebastian said to him, obviously disappointed with his master's choice of priorities. "His _violent attacker_ sliced his throat open, spilling the blood all over the floor. Though there was no trace of the _violent attacker_ , there is still a possibility that he or she is _within the manor_."

Ciel understood the point he was trying to make. There had been intruders within the manor before. Although the killer probably left already, he still was unsure whether or not they were still there. Perhaps someone had hired an assassin to murder Henry. Well, he definitely deserved it, being the vile man he was.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said to him, getting his attention.

"Yes, Young Master?" he replied, waiting for the earl's command.

"I have some paperwork to complete. I shall go to my study where I will not be disturbed. If the intruder enters, I want you by my side to protect me."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian replied and helped Ciel up out of his chair.

He escorted his master down the hallway and up the stairs into his study. Ciel had an uneasy feeling stirring within him, like he was being watched. He entered his study with caution. Sebastian ignited the lamps within it, illuminating the once dark room. When He was sure that there was no threat, Ciel took a seat and began his dull paperwork. His butler loyalty stood beside him in case anyone was to burst into the room, attempting to assassinate his master. Letting out a sigh, Ciel's pen began to tediously run across the paper. Just another boring night…

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! ^-^**

 **Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Any suggestions and/or corrections welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Glimpse into the Past?

The Crimson Rose got out of the wardrobe and grimaced. At least she was not caught; years of training in stealth made sure of that. It was almost like a game to her now: get target, find target, kill target, repeat. Sure, it was murder, but it became passion. It made the assassin happy to know that she was doing at least some good in the world. It made her feel free, like she could accomplish anything without the shackles of running a business and a family to hold her down. Something about this assignment felt special to her though. Her heart pounded with excitement, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

 _This was going to be fun,_ she told herself.

Checking her weapons for a final time before the upcoming kill, the Crimson Rose frowned. The man she had killed earlier got his filthy blood on Excalibur. How dare him. Sighing, she reminded herself to clean her precious blade as soon as she finished her assassination and returned to base. She checked her throwing knives once more. One cannot be too careful when dealing with powerful households. Some had giant bodyguards armed with the best, most expensive weaponry modern society had to offer. That never really mattered though. Not to her at least. With luck, she wouldn't even need to use her knives. Finding that they were all in their designated locations on her body, she decided it was time to continue.

The Crimson Rose peeked out the doorway and saw that the light at the end of the hall that was once lit flickering off. She heard footsteps ascend up the staircase and onto the next floor. So Ciel and Sebastian went to the third floor?

 _This was going to be easier than I thought. Unless Ciel and his butler could magically fly, there was no way he could possibly escape me without jumping out the window if it turned to a chase. He was trapped and done for,_ she said to herself, a smirk forming on her face. _Checkmate, Ciel Phantomhive._

After a few minutes, she quickly followed their route up the stairs, making sure that she was not noticed. Sure, the mansion was like a maze, but this type of thing wasn't new to her. Every door and corridor looked identical in color and design. The assassin must have passed close to forty rooms. It was beginning to get difficult, but then she saw a light under a closed door at the end of the hallway. Her target must be in there. She got close, not wanting to make any unnecessary noise. The killer silently pressed her ear against the door. Two voices. Two presences within the room.

 _So Ciel only brought his loyal butler to protect him? The other servants must be asleep. He's making this way too simple for me._

If it didn't give away her position, the Crimson Rose would have laughed.

* * *

Ciel let out a soft yawn. This was getting far too tedious for him to bear. His head pounded as his gaze settled on the mountain of paperwork awaiting him. Sighing in defeat, his fountain pen continued its practically endless journey across the paper, preforming the labor that will take hours.

"Sebastian?" he asked, trying to get his butler's attention after a few minutes of the horrid torture of paperwork. "Who do you think killed Henry?"

"The man had a vile personality, so he could have had a numerous amount of enemies. How the killer knew that he was here is a mystery..."

"Look into it in the morning," the young lord ordered, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Sebastian merely nodded, staying at Ciel's side to defend him if any danger were to present itself.

And just like that, Ciel's work droned on. Business meeting after business meeting. He quickly signed the papers with his signature, returning them to their designated piles to be filed. The earl relieved many letters from his clients and had to quickly send replies off to the post. At times, he'd wonder if he was the reason that the post was in such good business. He wondered if perhaps his father felt the same way about paperwork. When he was little, he had no idea what horrors awaited him when it came to running a successful company franchise. He felt himself begin to nod off, the sheer amount of work almost being too overwhelming to handle.

The earl was just finishing up one of the giant piles of paperwork on his desk when something peculiar happened. An attacker slammed the door of his study open, almost breaking it off of its hinges. Apparently, the weapon wielder was intent upon killing him. Curious as to why the assassin was there to target him, Lord Phantomhive decided to spare the murderer before Sebastian could take action upon defending him.

"This is an order. Incapacitate, but do not kill. I want my attacker to be alive," Ciel ordered, nodding at Sebastian to proceed.

 _This shall be interesting..._ he thought to himself.

Sebastian smirked at his master, and then back at the attacker. Ciel figured that the demon would find pleasure in battling the unexpected intruder.

The assassin, who appeared to be female, launched herself at the earl with incredible speed, but he already knew how the battle would turn out. Though she was fast, she was no match for Sebastian. He swiftly shoved Ciel out of the way, parring her blow with the fireplace poker. The sword-wielder let out a growl in frustration, fire blazing in her eyes. The young lord found quite amusing to see her realize that this wasn't going to be as easily as she hoped.

Ciel's eyes suddenly widened with surprise as the attacker's sword cut into the fireplace poker like butter. Excalibur glistened in the light of the room, showing off its beauty. On normal circumstances, the earl would have appreciated its craftsmanship. However, these were not normal circumstances. This girl wanted his head.

Her movements were fluent, each deadly blow graceful in a way. Though she didn't seem to be someone Ciel would know, the girl seemed oddly familiar to him. However, he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Her mannerisms seemed like something that he had been acquainted to before. Did he see her on the street when he visited town? Was she a loved one looking for revenge? Was she hired to kill him by one of Henry's friends? The possibility were endless; he certainly had enough enemies.

Sebastian was doing a good job at keeping Ciel's attacker under control. He grabbed a fencing sword that was stored on a nearby table in case anyone challenged the master to a duel. Needless to say, it did not get much use. It worked much better than the fireplace poker, but still strained to par with the girl's blade. They fought for a while, each one moving swiftly to dodge one attack after the other, desperately jabbing at each other to try and get a hit in. If she was after to kill anyone else, she most definitely would have succeeded. Talent like hers didn't just appear overnight. Ciel's assassin was an experienced fighter through and through. However, he was not just any target. Sebastian wasn't just any opponent.

 _This was taking forever..._ Ciel said to himself.

Even though this girl peaked his curiosity, the fight was beginning to bore him. He kept his eyes on his paperwork, not bothering to continue watching the fight before him.

The killer pulled out throwing knives and tried to chuck them at Ciel in desperation. They would have embedded themselves in his forehead if Sebastian hadn't been there to catch them just before they made contact. And like that, she vanished from her previous position. Ciel quickly realized that the girl used the only knives as a distraction to get in for a closer kill. As if like magic, she reappeared beside him, ready to run Ciel through with her sword with a smirk on her face. The young lord saw her up close for the first time, and that was when the realization set in.

"Is that you?" Ciel asked his attacker in disbelief as it hit him like a train. Finally, the name that had been lost his mind so long ago popped into his head. "A-Addy?"

* * *

The assassin's eyes widen in shock and pure horror. All of her muscles were frozen and she felt as if she could not move. Though she had a perfect opportunity to go in for a clean kill, she just could not do it. The moment the Crimson Rose hesitated, and she immediately knew that she was going to pay for it. Sebastian reached to the side and grabbed the broken fireplace poker. Though it wasn't the same as its original state, it would have to do. The girl was too distracted to notice what was happening.

 _Who is this boy?_ she internally screamed _How did he know who-_

The killer was unable to finish her thoughts. A sudden sharp pain hit her in the back of her head. She felt herself hit the hard study floor. Her faithful sword slipped out of her hand, clanging as it hit the ground beside her. She desperately tried to remain conscious, but she could not fight it any longer. She heard the echo of the Phantomhive boy's voice in the distance before everything faded into darkness.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! ^-^**

 **Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Any suggestions and/or corrections welcome.**

 **I've recently updated this chapter from the first person POV to the third person POV. If you happen to come across any errors, please don't hesitate to let me know. It will greatly improve the story. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4: Scorched Revalations

**Quick Note:**

 **I've recently updated this chapter from the first person POV to the third person POV. If you happen to come across any errors, please don't hesitate to let me know. It will greatly improve the story. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Dream:**

 _Let me tell you the story of a girl, a girl who had it all and gave with a happy heart, wanting nothing in return. She was too young for the world, too innocent and full of sunshine. Of course, we all start out with a bit of innocence._

 _Adeline Josaphine Rosemary: heiress to the Rosemary clan. Full of wealth and prosperity, they gained the title of lords in European culture. Famous for their herb and spice industry, the Rosemary family was envied by many. They owned many estates, dotting all across Europe. It was a pretty life, painted to mask the deceit that lurked in the shadows of their empire that they so carefully built for themselves._

 _At the age of six, Adeline barely understood the true burdens that her family had to bear. She merely played with the toys that her parents gave her, enjoying the spoiled lifestyle of the average aristocrat child. She always had maids, butlers, cooks and gardeners at her disposal, never having to lift a finger to enjoy her lavished life. She took all of it for granted. She knowing that she was going to inherit an entire fortune one day. How could she not take it for granted? It would have remained that way if not for a fateful day._

 _Adeline sat in her tiny rocking chair, long red hair blowing in the summer breeze. She giggled as the wind almost blew the sun hat off of her fragile little head._

 _Her mother came up to her and gave Adeline a warm hug, her father not too far behind. He patted her head in adoration as her mother stroked her fingers through her hair tenderly. It was truly a picture-perfect moment. Adoration and affection was practically smothered onto her by everyone around Adeline._

 _Suddenly, fire engulfed the entire scene. Desperate gasps for air could be heard among the smog. Adeline's high-pitched scream of pure horror rang through the crackling flames as her parents were nowhere in sight._

 _A voice called out in the distance. It belonged to a boy, a childhood friend of heiress. Though blurry, she could still make out his features. He wore the clothes of a nobleman's child, his deep blue eyes piercing through the smoke as he stared at her in horror. The boy's raven black hair blew in the wind as he called out to her, screaming for Adeline in desperation._

 _However, she could not reply. Adeline Rosemary was dead. She has been dead for ten years._

* * *

The Crimson Rose gasped for air as was suddenly pulled back into consciousness. She immediately sat up, bumping her forehead into something hard. She hissed in pain and realized that she headbutted someone that had been leaning over her.

 _Where am I?_ the assassin asked herself. What the hell happened?

Everything was hazy for a moment, her head throbbing in pain. Then, all the memories came flooding back to her. The confusion was quickly replaced with her usual hostility and coldness. The Crimson Rose backed herself up against the bedpost behind her, ready to fight any attacker if need be like a cornered wild animal.

The girl whom she head-butted stared at her with curiosity. She had dark red hair, glasses covering her eyes. The girl sitting in front of the killer did not appear to be a threat. She seemed to have a curious expression on her face and appeared as if she was observing her as well. The girl had the attire of a maid, the uniform giving away her occupation, but there was no doubt that she was something special.

 _Any household with a butler such as that must be more than meets the eye._

The assassin looked down at what she was wearing and cursed, unladylike words streaming out of her mouth in an ongoing stream. Her sleek fighting outfit was replaced with a loose, crème-colored nightgown. She gave the maid a cold glare. And that was when she realized that she was utterly defenseless. The Crimson Rose's knives were nowhere in sight. Sure, she felt lighter, but she felt absolutely bare without them.

Her eyes widened. Her sword wasn't anywhere near her as well. In fact, she had no idea where it was. With her heart racing in her chest, panic began to set in. Vincent gave her that sword. In addition to its sentimental value, it was her lifeline and has always been at her side from the moment she received it.

She smiled when she realized that my boots were still on. That meant that at least 2 knives were still accessible. She quickly leapt into action. The killer jumped out of the bed, ripping the sheets off of herself. She reached into her right boot and pulled out a blade; before the maid knew what hit her, the Crimson Rose had the deadly knife pressed against her throat.

"What the hell did you do to my sword?" she asked in an eerily calm tone.

The maid smirked, not at all fearful that her life could be easily taken at any moment. The assassin sighed in frustration. She knew that the killer needed her alive to get her sword back. And like that, they were at a standstill.

She felt a hand tap her shoulder. The assassin cursed herself for not paying attention to her surroundings. It was not often that someone could easily sneak up on her. The Crimson Rose usually didn't let others approach her until she knew that they are not a threat to her safely. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she saw who it was. Before her stood the butler, wearing a stupid grin of superiority on his face.

"It's not ladylike to treat members of the Phantomhive staff in that manner, Lady Rosemary," he said to her mockingly, as if she was a child to be scolded.

The killer returned that comment with an icy cold glare. She then decided to drop her weapon and play along with them. She was trapped with no weapons and powerful people her keeping as a prisoner. She soon realized that if she wanted to make her way out, it had to be on their terms.

"Adeline Rosemary died in a fire ten years ago," she tried to reply cooly, but my voice wavered a bit. She crossed her arms in defiance, ready to bury her past away with 9-inch nails.

Sebastian rolled his scarlet colored eyes at the. "Come now. That's no way for a lady to act. It's rather unbecoming."

"..." she said nothing, obviously not wanting to hold a conversation with the peculiar butler for more than she was obligated to.

"Mey-Rin shall help you get dressed before you speak with my master. It appears that the young lord wishes your company," he informed, gesturing to the red-headed maid.

She sighed.

 _I might as well get this over with._

* * *

The Crimson Rose looked down at the assortment of clothing before me and grimaced, unleashing heaps of profanity. Apparently, Lady Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancée, had left some gowns at the manor that were about her size. Spread out on the bed was a vast variety of dresses. They were so ladylike and proper, the polar opposite of what the killer have become. Lacy, frilly, bright, and so god-damn...

 _Why... is it so pink?!_ she thought in disgust, crinkling her nose.

The butler was smugly watching her horror in fascination. She scowled at him, crossing her arms in defiance. Then, she promptly turned towards the doorway and began to make her way out of the room in nothing but her nightgown and boots. She would have succeeded too if it were not for that damned butler.

He put his arm in front of the passage leading to the hall, effectively blocking the girl's path.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the butler shamed her. "A lady such as yourself should look presentable."

She scowled. She could practically feel her eye twitching in annoyance.

 _Just go along with it,_ she thought, trying to convince herself. _The sooner you talk to the earl, the sooner you'll be able to get your sword back. It's just a dress, right?_

Sighing in defeat, she turned back towards the massive pile of poufy dresses. Staring at all the extravagant gowns, she suddenly felt a pang of pity for Ciel, him having to marry someone so frivolous and pink-obsessed.

Struggling to find something reasonable to wear, the assassin finally decided on a less frilly/lacy ball gown. It was still in a variety of pink colors and seemed over-the-top, but it was better than the rest, so she had to make due. She was in a dire situation, tempted to make a run for it in desperation.

The readhead was about to remove her clothing to change when she realized that both the butler and maid were still in the room. She wanted to chuck both of them out of the room right then and there, but decided that it would not be a favorable decision if she wanted to get Excalibur back. Her soul already felt a bit empty without it in her possession.

 _Time to act like a lady._

"May you please leave while I change? I find your presence rather unbecoming," she said to them, clenching her teeth into a forced smile.

"Alright, Lady Rosemary," Sebastian replied, testing her patience. "Would you like Mey-Rin to stay and assist you with your dress?"

She looked down at the monstrosity. Seeing that it had a corset, the assassin realized that there was no way she was going to be able to get it on her body independently. As much as she would prefer not to, lacing a corset is not a one-man job. Cursing under her breath, she knew that she had no other option.

"Yes, please," she responded in a sugary-sweet, toxic tone.

The girl practically shoved the damned butler out the door and shut it behind her.

"Turn around," the Crimson Rose demanded in a cold demeanor as she faced the poor Phantomhive maid.

"Y-yes, M'lady," she replied in a shaky voice, going to a corner of the room and turned around to face towards it.

The killer sighed. She would have felt bad if she wasn't being forced into wearing such a foolish outfit. Pulling her nightgown off, she quickly stepped into the dress, keeping her trusty boots on. She sort of felt attached to them now, the combat boots being the only thing left from when she first entered the Phantomhive estate. The dress was somewhat of a tight fit, her muscular shoulders and legs not suited for the clothing of nobility.

"You can help me with my dress now," she said to the maid.

Mey-Rin spent a total of forty minutes lacing her corset. _Forty minutes_ of pure and utter torture. It was bad enough that she was being forced into a dress, but the corset made it thousands of times worse. Feeling as if she couldn't breathe, she could not move as freely in it.

 _These things are death traps._

"Not so tight!" the assassin said, grunting in discomfort.

Hearing her words of complaint, the maid loosened the strings a bit, allowing some maneuverability and room to get some air. The Crimson Rose did not desire to look like a lady. Corsets are meant to make the waist look thinner; that was something she did not care about in the slightest.

When the dress was finally on, she avoided looking into the mirror at all costs. There was no way her pride would ever be able to recover from seeing herself in such frivolous attire.

There was an array of jewelry that she could have chosen from, but she decided not to go that route. Necklaces could quickly get snagged and could give an enemy an easy way to strangle her. She did not have her ears pierced either. Her hair was far too short to put any sort of decorative pins in. The killer shrugged it off, not wanting to wear any of it in the first place.

She opened the door and made her way down the hall where the butler was waiting. He gestured for her to follow and she tentatively obeyed, tripping over the dress every few steps.

 _For your sake, just pretend to be a lady. Just for a little while. Deceive them and make them believe that you're a genuinely harmless offspring of nobility,_ she tried to convince herself.

To be perfectly honest with herself, the assassin was not looking forward to speaking with Ciel. She could barely remember him, fragments of playing with a blue haired boy when she was little was all she could retain at the moment. What if he expected her to some sort of spoiled, entitled heir of an age-old multi-million company? Even worse, what if he expected her to be a crazed barbaric? The Crimson Rose may be a killer, but she had her values. Vincent made sure that she was taught right from wrong. That's another reason why she dedicated herself to purging the wrong front the world.

 _Oh god._ A thought hit her like a ton of bricks. _What is Vincent doing now that I'm gone? I've never failed at a mission before! Does he assume I'm dead? Will he send someone to rescue me?_

Time being of the essence, she decided that the best course of action was to retrieve her sword as planned, fool them into trusting her, and then escape as soon as possible. Killing Ciel can wait.

The butler led her through many passageways and up some stairs before finally opening the door to the study. It revealed a rather bored looking Ciel, scribbling on what looked like paperwork. She felt like she would probably be in his position if her parents weren't murdered and all, wasting her day away in ignorant corruption just like they did before her.

Ciel looked up from his desk and spotted the redhead. She greeted that stare with a faux smile, sitting down in a chair that was pulled out for her. The Crimson Rose slanted her legs and crossed her ankles like a lady would, a picture-perfect image of what her parents would have wanted for her. No one would have suspected that she was a merciless killer.

"Sebastian," the young lord said to his butler, "you may leave now. I'm sure your presence is required by the other servants."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied, bowing deeply and exiting the study.

A part of the girl felt a strange aura given off by the butler. He seemed a bit too perfectly abnormal and it bothered her. An average person would not have felt anything off about Sebastian, but she know different. Over the years, she have learned to trust her gut instincts. her instincts were telling her that this butler was a whole new level of dangerous. However, the assassin couldn't quite place her finger on what it was. He was able to par with her and her expert swordsmanship, making him a great threat if she were to try to escape.

 _Perhaps I could get Ciel to talk about his relationship with the abnormal butler..._ she though to herself.

Sebastian shut the doors behind him, leaving just Ciel and and the Crimson Rose to sit in awkward silence. A part of her wondered if he was as introverted as herself.

"Now then," Ciel said, directing his attention to me, "Shall we have a little talk?"

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! ^-^**

 **Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Any suggestions and/or corrections welcome.**


	6. Chapter 5: Scorched Reminiscence

Ciel had to admit, the killer, or "Addy" as he once knew her, was beginning to test his patience. Sebastian reported to him earlier that she had been difficult to approach since the moment she woke up. They were a bit worried that he had struck her in the back of the head with the fireplace poker a bit too hard. To their relief, she did indeed awake, making a fuss with Mey-Rin. The young earl would have been worried for his servant's safety, but she was no ordinary maid. According to Sebastian, Ciel's attacker was an expert killer. It did not bother him though. After all, Sebastian was no mundane butler.  
The previous night, he recalled playing with a girl much like his assassin during his childhood. However, she was nothing like that murderer. Addy was sweet, kind, delicate, and wouldn't even hurt a fly. She was the 'golden child' of a prestigious herb company. Everything was in her favor. A part of him wondered what she went through to fall into a life of crime. You'd never imagine that a girl like her would have turned into a merciless murderer.

While she was unconscious Ciel had his butler do a little digging into her past. To his dismay, he discovered little to nothing. The records said that the entire Rosemary family was no more. It was bizarre because they built an empire that people were certain would last for generations to come. To their misfortune, the Rosemary family was completely wiped out, leaving no living heir to take over the business. Documents showed that Ciel's childhood friend died in a fire along with her parents for unknown reasons. The authorities were not able to find the cause of the fire or the reason why an entire prestigious family was burned alive in their own manor.

Adeline Rosemary was dead. The girl sitting before the young earl was nothing but a nameless murderer of the European underworld. Ciel kept on having to remind himself that even though the assassin shared the same body as his friend and had many similarities with her, she was not the same person that he grew up with.

The Crimson Rose gave him a cold glare. Despite the fact that she may have known Ciel in her childhood, it changed nothing. She was still an assassin and he was her target. The killer wanted nothing more than to escape the memories that haunted her. Some silly childhood bond was nothing compared to her oath to Clockwork.

"Talk about what?" she replied, her voice crisp and full of confidence.

"You," Ciel said bluntly.

"What would you like to know about me?" she asked, pretending to be an open book. In reality, she needed to limit what information she leaked, being a part of a secret organization and all. The girl was considering feeding him false information.

Ciel paused for a moment. He decided to test just about how truthful and cooperative she was going to be. "Who do you work for?"

"I work alone," the girl replied smoothly.

It was so convincing, Ciel would have almost believed her if not for what Sebastian already reported. When going through her pockets while she was unconscious, Sebastian found a golden pocket watch with a small etching on the side. It was a unique symbol, unlike one he'd ever seen. According to his sources, it belonged to a group called "Clockwork". Not much was known about them, but among the people, they were feared murderers. This meant that Adeline was someone important, and Ciel was determined to find out why she came to eliminate him.

Ciel raised an eyebrow in disbelief at her statement.

"Oh? Is that so?" he asked. "Would you care to explain how you obtained such a powerful weapon then?"

The assassin stiffened at the mention of Excalibur. "I found it."

"You mean you stole it," Ciel corrected.

The Crimson Rose chuckled out loud for a bit, not bothering to be ladylike in the presence of the earl.

"What's it to you?" she replied quickly in a defensive tone.

"If the authorities were to find out..."

"They won't."

"And why not?" he mused.

"Because."

 _Because you'll be long dead before you have a chance to speak with them,_ the Crimson Rose thought to herself.

"Because what?"

"I'm sure the police force would just _love_ to hear of all the people disappearing within your mansion, Earl Phantomhive," she said, quickly changing the subject of the manner. "As a businessman of high stature, it would at least create a dent in your oh-so precious reputation..."

Ciel wondered how she knew about who disappeared within his manor. They were vile men who either wanted to harm the young earl or cheat him of his fortune. Being a sensible person, Ciel decided to press on for answers.

"is that why you were here last night?" he questioned further. "Is it because you wanted to avenge people like that Mr. Romanoff fellow?"

The assassin scoffed. "I killed him myself. He was being too loud."

"Then why did you come here?"

"You," she said, her silver eyes narrowing.

"Me?" Ciel pressed.

"Yes, you."

"Why me?" the young earl asked, tired of her evasive games.

The Crimson Rose thought about this for a moment. She definitely didn't want to reveal that she was really there to kill him. That would defeat the purpose of the whole assassination. Weighing her options, the girl decided to manipulate him in the best way she knew how. Besides, he was a gullible noble. She had no trouble with tricking Ciel with some sob story, getting her sword back, slitting his throat in his sleep, and hightailing it back to her base where it was safe. It was a perfect plan. The elements were practically laid out before her; all she had to do was construct the pieces of her little game.

"Because…" she said, her expression softening with fake sadness. "…I wanted to see for if it was true… I-I wanted to find out you were doing alright…."

Being a clever person, Ciel caught on that she wasn't being entirely truthful despite her flawless acting. However, he was willing to play along just for his own amusement.

"When the bad-guys took me when I was little, I didn't know what to do…" the assassin continued, trying to get a bit of sympathy from the earl. "They made me do things that I didn't want to do. Horrible things that you couldn't even imagine…. I just wanted to go home…. When I finally gained their trust, I headed straight for you…"

"I'm sorry, Addy," he said, using her old nickname.

She flinched a bit when she heard it, confirming Ciel's suspicions. That was all he needed.

"How about you come work at the manor for me? You'll get food, a nice place to live, and you won't have to worry about those _horrible_ criminals anymore," he offered, hoping that she'd reveal her true intention. It would also provide a way for him to keep a watchful eye on her.

The Crimson Rose's eyes widened. She was not expecting this. Blind-sided, she did not want to go through with it. Every one of her instincts told her that it was some sort of trap. Becoming the servant of her target would also deal a heavy blow to her pride.

"I-I wouldn't want to intrude…" she said, playing the part of the victim to perfection. However, she wanted nothing more than to sock the young earl in the face for insulting Clockwork. They became her family in many ways. Despite the fact that they were cruel to her at times, the group of assassins made her stronger and gave her a place to call 'home'.

"Nonsense. I'll always be here for you, Addy," Ciel replied, enjoying toying with the assassin a bit too much.

"N-no, really. It's alri-"

"We're friends after all. Right, _Addy_?" he pressed, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Certainly you'd at least consider it…."

The assassin swore to herself. He already got her right where he wanted without her realizing it. Seeing that she had no chance of escaping, she tried one last effort to avoid it. If she could get him to let her stay for about a week, she would be able to kill him once she located Excalibur.

"How about a game then?" she suggested. "If you win, I will agree to become your maid without any fuss. If I win, I'll simply stay at the manor. Just for a week, of course, so I can get on my feet again. I've heard that the Phantomhive hospitality is simply _to die for_."

"Alright, Addy," Ciel said, not being able to resist the challenge. He figured that she could at least spill some information within a week even if he lost.

 _Not that I'd lose…_ the earl thought arrogantly.

"What sort of game do you have in mind?" he asked her. "We have all sorts of games of all kinds here."

"How about chess?" the assassin challenged.

To be perfectly honest, it was the only game she knew how to play. There wasn't a very large variety of them in Clockwork's training compound. Chess became a valuable form of combat, testing the minds of those who wished to challenge each other. The killer thought she was pretty good at it, reminding herself of how it was the main way she ridded herself of the spare time she had there.

"It's settled," Ciel stated, agreeing to the terms of their bet.

He was rather eager to face his assassin in a game that he had mastered years ago. He wondered if she was skilled at it. He doubted that they played many games when they trained people how to kill.

"Sebastian?" he said, calling his butler.

"Yes, my lord?" his servant replied, entering the room.

"Please bring the chessboard here," Ciel commanded.

Sebastian left for a few seconds and returned with the chessboard, arranging the pieces for his master on the little squares.

"Will that be all?" the butler asked, finished with the previous task.

"Make some earl grey tea," the young lord added quickly. He faced the assassin. "Would you like anything?"

"Some black coffee and some Italian Biscotti if you have them," she said, naming things that she was used to.

It was so strange for her to be surrounded by luxury again. Since she started living with Clockwork, all she drank was either coffee or water. They could not afford indulgences such as cream and sugar. Condiments were added things that did not affect the coffee's ability to provide an extra boost of energy and was therefore an inefficient use of currency. The Italian Biscotti was another story. The foreign delicacy was something that the Crimson Rose enjoyed as a young child when her parents were still alive. She wondered whether it still tasted the same way she vaguely remembered or if it was simply just a pleasant memory that she clung onto all these years.

* * *

The game was lasting a good amount of time. It was proving very challenging for both opponents, battling it out every chance they got. Ciel's strategic mind clashed with the assassin's cunning one. Both were clever and extremely difficult to beat. Neither of them backed down and left little room for the other to return attacks.

About halfway through their game, Sebastian entered the study with their food. Ciel sent him off to complete chores and returned to playing chess. He was so concentrated on the task at hand, the young lord didn't notice that the cup of tea was piping hot. He took a sip and immediately faced regret. Hissing in pain, Ciel burn his delicate, noble tongue on the beverage. The killer found it quite amusing.

She took her own cup of coffee, blowing on it a few times before taking a tentative sip. Unlike the cheap instant coffee that she was used to, this one was actually made from scratch, its beans imported and roasted directly at the manor. She could tell the difference. Inhaling its pleasant aroma, the assassin tentatively took the biscotti, dipping the hard cookie into her beverage. When she bit into it, she was suddenly flooded with memories. She was a little girl again, eating the tasty treat that her servants had made her. She quickly shook off the recollections and focused on the game before her. Sure, the food was delicious, but it was not what she came there for. The Crimson Rose only brought one thing. Death.

* * *

The Crimson Rose hung her head in defeat. With an impressive game that lasted over two hundred eighty moves, she simply ran out of stamina. So much time had passed; the sun had long since set. Both of them tried their best, but Ciel was the obvious winner. Not only did she loose, but the assassin's pride was also wounded as well. Thankfully, Ciel was not much of the boasting type.

"Good game, Addy," he said, still continuing his charade from before. He held out his hand for her to shake it, being a good sport.

"G-Good game, Ciel…." She muttered and took his hand, tempted to rip it off. She was still very much in disbelief.

"Please refrain from calling me by my first name," Ciel replied, chuckling to himself. "Please address me by 'Young Lord' or 'Master Phantomhive for now on please."

"Yes, Ci- _Master Phantomhive_ ," she corrected herself. The Crimson Rose could practically feel him enjoying himself.

"Do you have any particular talents?" he asked. "Besides killing, of course."

"Well…" the redhead said, thinking about it. With being a professional killer, other side hobbies were hard to come by. "I'm a decent aim and can throw knives… I can wield a sword."

Ciel sighed, already knowing that information. "Anything else?"

"My father taught me how to sort paperwork really well as a child…." she said reluctantly.

Ciel's eyes suddenly lit up. "Really?"

She nodded.

"You shall be my private secretary than," he announced. "By day you shall assist Mey-Rin with her duties. By night, you shall attend to my vast piles of documents that need to be filed."

The assassin merely nodded, wondering what she got herself into.

"Alright then," Ciel said. "It's settled. Sebastian, please go show Addy to the maids' chambers."

The butler, who was standing in the corner of the room, observed them for the entire time. He was rather interested in this girl. When he fought her, it reminded him of the time when he fought Agni. She was so skilled and so graceful. It wasn't only that. The assassin was a determined person who had an oddly pure soul to match her strong sense of justice.

"Yes, young master," he replied to his lord's command. He turned to the Crimson Rose, a smirk of amusement tugging on his lips. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Miss Rosemary."

* * *

 **I updated early. Yay! More chapters are on their way.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! ^-^**

 **Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Any suggestions and/or corrections welcome.**


	7. Chapter 6: His Maid, Recruited

The assassin followed Sebastian down the stairs and into the servants' quarters. It was a hallway with three rooms total: two doors on each side of the hall and one for the head butler at the end. He gestured for her to enter the door on the right, show her to the maid's quarters.

It was a pretty decent room. There was a wardrobe in the corner containing what the new maid assumed was the uniforms. She didn't really have a problem with them though. Instead, she was all too eager to rip off the fancy dress and corset that she was wearing. There were two beds on opposite corners of the room, one already occupied by Mey-Rin. A small chest stood at the end of each bed to hold any personal belongings. An oil lamp in the corner flickered, illuminating the room that would be pitch-black without it. There weren't many decorative items in the room besides a small potted and flowery blue wallpaper. Servants did not have that kind of luxury.

"This is where you'll be staying," Sebastian informed her.

The redhead merely nodded.

"Servants are expected to wake up at five o'clock bright and early. Bard must prepare breakfast for the young master and either you or Mey-Rin shall deliver it to him," the butler continued.

"Since there is already a maid, you will assist the others in their daily tasks. When nightfall comes, report to the young master's study where you will be helping him with his paperwork. If the young master is to call you, come without hesitation or fuss. Those are the duties of a Phantomhive servant."

Sebastian spoke so passionately about being a part of the staff; she wondered what caused him to hold such devotion. Shaking the thought off, the killer had a question.

"What would those daily tasks of servants be?" she asked, confused as to why they would need assistance.

"Bars cooks the meals, Finny gardens, and Mey-Rin does household chores."

"That's it?" She was expected much more hard-labor.

"Yes," Sebastian replied. "Well, Tanaka drinks tea..."

"Huh. I thought there'd be more to do."

"You'd be surprised."

The assassin tilted her head. "How so?"

"Mey-rin can tend to drop things that she carries..."

"You mean she's a klutz," the killer deadpanned.

"Er, yes," Sebastian said. As a butler, he was obligated to be polite by nature. "And Bard often experiments when preparing meals..."

"I can't cook for shit."

The Crimson Rose never really ate well. Just bread, maybe an apple, and coffee or water. All day every day. It's not like she was ungrateful. They did not let her starve. It's just that Clockwork could not afford fancier food rations. Since she grew up in luxury, she never learned to cook because she never needed to.

"Miss Rosemary," Sebastian said. "Please watch your language."

The redhead frowned. No one complained about her unladylike vocabulary at Clockwork. Then again, they were all criminals and cursed like sailors. "I don't give a fu-"

" _Miss Rosemary_ ," Sebastian cut her off. "You may have been able to use such vulgar words in the past, but this is the Phantomhive manor. We do not tolerate such language here."

The assassin sighed in defeat, realizing that it was a losing battle. "Yes, sir..."

"Finny usually goes a bit overboard when tending to the shrubbery. He might need the assistance of a more gentle hand to ensure the plants' survival," Sebastian continued.

The Crimson Rose had no idea what he meant. "What do you do?" she inquired.

"I'm the head servant. I do many things," Sebastian replied vaguely.

"Like what?"

"Miss Rosemary, I'm simply one hell of a-"

"Like what?" She repeated, cutting him off on his signature phrase. This seemed to annoy Sebastian and she was enjoying it quite a bit.

"I tend to the young master and help the servants."

"Alright then," the new maid said when she was out of questions to ask. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight, Miss Rosemary," he said.

She sat down on the bed, tempted to pass out right then and there. The whole ordeal had taken a lot out of her, both physically and mentally.

Sebastian was about to exit through the doorway when he turned around to face her.

"One more thing," he added. "Phantomhive servants are to protect the young master with their lives. Don't forget that."

The Crimson Rose nodded. "Alright."

With that, he left her, returning to his own quarters. The assassin wondered what that meant, pondering what Ciel does to become a target of such danger. We're the other servants expected to do the same? Did they get recruited the same way she was? Were they as dangerous as she was?

 _This is proving more difficult than I thought..._

* * *

The killer decided to change out of the dress. She grinned as she could finally breathe again when she removed the corset. The monstrosity had not only limited her air flow, it also made her have to bend clear at the waist. She wondered who in their right minds would ever wear one.

 _Rich people are so weird..._ she thought to herself as she changed back into a crème-colored night gown.

When she was about go to bed, Mey-Rin stumbled into the room. She looked exhausted from all the chores she had to do. Mey-Rin spotted the assassin sitting in the corner on top of a bed. She stifled a gasp in shock.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, a hostile tone in her shaky voice. "I better alert the young master-"

"There's no need for that, Mey-Rin," the assassin replied calmly. She wondered why no one had bothered telling the other servants. "I work here now as a maid. For Ciel."

"Oh….." Mey-Rin replied, feeling foolish. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Belive what you want, but I mean no harm," the Crimson Rose lied smoothly. "The young master generously offered me a job here."

"As what?"

"I'm assisting everyone with their duties," she explained. "And I'm also helping Ciel with his paperwork."

Mey-Rin's eyes widened through her thick lenses. "His paperwork?!"

"Yes. Why? Is that a problem?" the girl asked the other maid, oblivious to what horrors awaited her.

"No reason…." Mey-Rin replied sheepishly, deciding it was best for the assassin to find out on her own accord.

The Crimson Rose thought it was best to become acquainted with the other servants. It would be better to have a good reputation if she were caught doing anything suspicious. The killer couldn't wait to start looking for her sword. She just had to gain their trust first. However, that might be an issue because her social skills were little to none.

"So…" said the assassin, trying to make small talk. "You have pretty eyes…"

The maid looked up. "You think so?"

"Yeah…. They're so unique and beautiful!" the killer gushed, hoping to flatter Mey-Rin. She was never much for girl-talk though.

The maid chuckled. "Thanks…." She didn't know what to call the Crimson Rose. She wondered if she could call her by her birth name, but when Sebastian did it, the assassin got angry.

"Please just call me 'Addy'," the assassin said in defeat. "Everyone else does already anyway."

"Okay, Addy!" said the other maid happily. "It's so nice to have another girl around. I mean, the young master's fiancée visits every once in a while, but she's not the most pleasant person to be around…. Not that I disapprove of his choice of women of course! It's just that she can be a bit too much to handle at times…"

The assassin just sat there, listening to Mey-Rin ramble. When it was time for lights out, they got into their beds and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Addy," Mey-Rin said. "It was nice getting to you. I had my doubts at first, but you seem like a really good person."

A pang of guilt hit Adeline. She was only using the whole 'nice girl' act as a way to gain everyone's trust, but she could tell how genuine the other maid was. She envied the way Mey-Rin could be so straight forward, almost innocent in a way.

 _How did she become a maid? Was she special like Sebastian?_ She thought to herself before being pulled into the dream world.

* * *

The Crimson Rose woke up earlier than expected. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, she realized that it was only four o'clock in the morning. She was used to waking up at early hours from her training routine at clockwork. Used to getting by on little to no sleep, the killer felt energized even though the sun had still not risen.

She got out of bed and put on her maid's uniform. It was identical to Mey-Rins; the uniform consisted of a black dress with a white apron in the front. It even came with stockings and a little hat for the top of her head. Deciding to ditch the hat- she looked rather dumb with it on- she took off her boots and slipped the stockings on. She put her boots back on, remembering that she still had one throwing knife left stored in them. However, she decided it was best to keep it in case she really needed it. Surprisingly, the outfit was actually pretty comfortable for the assassin to wear. With the skirt, she had a lot of maneuverability. The uniform was nice and snug, but still breathable, unlike the dress she wore the other day.

The Crimson Rose ran her fingers through her fiery-red hair. Her silvery eyes scanned her surroundings out of habit. She decided that she could probably explore the manor since it was early to look for her sword. She looked over to Mey-Rin who was still sound asleep. Surely, the other servants wouldn't be up that early. Right?

When she opened the door, a certain butler was standing there as if he was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Miss Rosemary," he said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" the assassin grumbled in dismay.

"I was just about to wake you up. It is nice to know that you are a morning person," Sebastian said, looking disapprovingly at Mey-Rin who was still unconscious.

The Crimson Rose chuckled nervously. "Yeah…"

"We should start going," Sebastian said. "It's only a few minutes until five o'clock. The young master needs his breakfast sweets and tea prepared before he awakes."

"Alright," the assassin said, ready to aid the others. "What do you need me to do?"

"You'll see."

She followed him down the hall and into the kitchen where Bard, their cook, was. He was a rather buff looking fellow. He reminded her of the tough assassins she met at the compound. A cigarette was sticking out of his mouth, a thin trail of smoke coming out of it. She crinkled her nose, never really caring for the scent of tobacco. He was wearing a white chef's outfit with a poufy hat and all.

 _Are those burn marks on his uniform?_ She thought, wondering what he did to get it like that.

"G'morning," said the cook greeted. "M'name is Bard. Pleasure to meet you."

"Call me 'Addy'," she said, shaking his hand with a firm grip.

She turned to Sebastian who stood off to the side.

"What does he need me for?" she asked, confused. She wondered why a capable person like Bard needed her help. "Bard seems nice."

"Do something about _that_." Sebastian said simply, pointing to the other end of the kitchen.

Addy looked where he had gestured. She immediately regretted it. Her eyes widened in horror at the culinary disaster that stood before her. When she turned back to Bard for an explanation, he merely shrugged.

"I was trying a new recipe using plastic explosives…" he said as if it were a normal thing.

Suddenly, there was a crash in the other room followed by a panicked scream. It was Mey-Rin, dropping a pile of silverware in her frazzled state. Sebastian left to go help her, leaving the poor assassin to deal with the mess in the kitchen.

"So…" said Bard.

The Crimson Rose looked at the mess before her, ready to help.

 _Oh god,_ she complained to herself. This was going to take a while.

* * *

 **I updated early again. Yay! More chapters are on their way.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! ^-^**

 **Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Any suggestions and/or corrections welcome.**


	8. Chapter 7: Crepes

"Umm..." said the assassin, staring at the mess before her. "What were you trying to make?"

Flour covered everything in a thin layer. The walls, the table, and all of the countertops were dusted in the white powder. A red sticky substance, which she assumed was jam, streaked everything in the blast sight. Random ingredients were hurled all over the kitchen, adding to the already chaotic scene. The table was broken and a fork was even stuck in the ceiling.

The cook scratched the back of his head. "Strawberry crepes..." he admitted.

Addy knew what they were, but had no clue how to make them since she never prepared food.

"Let's clean up first," she declared, deciding to tackle one issue at a time.

Bard nodded in agreement.

"Do you have anything to wash this all with?"

Bard chuckled. "We have those," he said, pointing to a corner of the kitchen.

The assassin looked to where he was gesturing. Nothing but a tiny broom and mop in a bucket sat sadly in the corner. There was no way any mortal would be able to clean such a culinary disaster with just that.

"Bard?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go grab some cloth towels and fill the bucket with water," the redhead asked.

"Sure."

Sighing, the assassin grabbed the broom and started sweeping the debris that was scattered throughout the kitchen. She managed to clean the majority of the larger pieces, throwing them into the rubbish bin. When Bard returned, she looked up, still in the middle of cleaning.

"You got them?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Alright. You can set them down on the counter," she said.

"Alrighty," said the cook, setting the towels and bucket down on the kitchen counter.

When she finished sweeping, they wiped down the mess with the towels. The place was a nightmare to clean, but somehow it transformed into a spotless room. Sighing in relief, the assassin wiped the sweat off of her brow and let out a sigh.

"Thank god that's over…" she mumbled to herself. "How much longer until Ciel wakes?"

Bard looked at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. "About an hour."

The Crimson Rose sighed. "We better hurry then. Do you have the recipe?"

"Yeah…" Bard said, handing her a bulky cookbook that looked like it had been through battle. "I wanted to modify it though. To make it taste better…"

The assassin wiped off some of the flour residue that coated the cover. Turning to the page that contained 'Utterly Delectable Strawberry Crepes', she quickly skimmed over the recipe. Despite how complicated it looked in the picture, the instructions were fairly simple.

"What did you do?" she asked, wondering how he could mess up so badly.

Bard hung his head a bit. "I used a flamethrower to try and give it a nice glaze…" he explained. "Y'know? Like what the French do. What do you call it? Bru –something…"

"Brûlée?" she suggested. She had heard of the word while on a mission in France.

"Yeah! That's the word!" he exclaimed. "Anyways, I was trying to add that as the finishing touch and I must have left it on for too long. Some of the ingredients were flammable and caught fire. I was trying to put it out, but they ignited, causing them to explode…."

"How are you not dead yet?" the killer deadpanned.

Bard merely chuckled, "Y'can't be a Phantomhive servant and not be ready for any situation."

The assassin nodded. "Let's get the crepes started."

The cook nodded in agreement, not wanting to deliver the young master's sweets late. He'd have a fit.

They went over the recipe, gathering all of the ingredients. They all looked so delicious by themselves even. The strawberries were picked fresh from Ciel's personal garden, the eggs were collected from the Phantomhive estate's chickens, and the dry components were imported as premium items. This was nothing like the Crimson Rose when she grew up with Clockwork. Inhaling the strawberries' fresh scent, she began to get to work.

Bard started preparing all of the flour and grains to make the crepe. The assassin agreed to make the filling part. She pulled out her knife from her boot and the cook didn't even bat an eye. She started cutting the strawberries into thin, precise slivers so the flavor could be brought out in a unique texture. She expertly wielded the sharp tool with precision and before she knew it, a pile of slices strawberries stood before her. It was rather bizarre for her; the techniques she used for murder apparently came in handy for household tasks. The killer looked over the recipe once more.

She had to make whipped cream for the filling. Having no prior cooking experience, she was a bit nervous.

 _I did pretty well with the strawberries,_ she told herself reassuringly. _This should be no problem…_

She was wrong. Not only was the table now a mess, but crème was splashed all along the wall. How did this happen? The assassin had combined the powdered sugar and heavy crème in the bowl as instructed. She then proceeded to aggressively stir the mixture, desperately trying to replicate what was in the cookbook picture. Instead, she got a sticky mess. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she redid the whipped crème, being sure to be a bit gentler. The Crimson Rose cracked a small grin when she finally finished a decent looking bowl.

"You done on your side?" she asked Bard, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah…" he replied, scooping the crepes off of the stovetop. They smelled delicious. The crepes were a light golden color, cooked to perfection. They were airy, yet still crispy around the edges. The intoxicating aroma of vanilla filled the kitchen.

"Good job there," the assassin said, partially speechless. Despite the fact that he blew up the kitchen, Bard was actually a pretty capable chef.

"You too," he said, placing the delicate crepes onto a serving platter.

The Crimson Rose poured some of the strawberries into the whipped crème bowl. She then folded them into the mixture as directed in the cookbook. She put a giant lump of the filling into each crepe, folding it gently to form the shape. It was beautiful, but something seemed to be missing.

Bard reached for the torch, but was stopped by a stern glance by the assassin. She didn't want all of their hard work to literally go up in flames. After a brief pause, her silver eyes lit up with an idea.

"We should dust it with powdered sugar!" she exclaimed. As a child, she found that adding a little garnishing at the top made it look much more elegant.

Bard nodded in agreement. He took a scoop of the sweet powder and lightly coated the top of the crepes. The assassin added a small strawberry for the final touch. She felt quite accomplished.

Sebastian returned to the kitchen not too long after they finished. He had finished helping Mey-Rin clean up after her mess. He looked over to see what they had cooked.

"Well done." He said simply. "Though you ought to clean the cooking utensils after you finish using them."

The assassin stared at him, dumbfounded. The butler was getting on her nerves. She had just cleaned up an entire kitchen (with the help of Bard) and cooked a presentable mean in a practically impossible amount of time.

"Alright…" she sighed in defeat, turning towards the sink full of dirty utensils. "I'll go clean…."

Sebastian seemed amused. "On the other hand, you may go deliver the young master's breakfast sweets. Bard and I shall clean up here."

"No, really," she said, not wanting to deal with Ciel that early in the morning. She heard that the earl got rather cranky when woken up early. Well, it wasn't that early for her though. The assassin had been up for almost two hours. "It's okay…"

"On the contrary, Miss Rosemary," Sebastian said, mockingly. "The young master seems to enjoy your presence."

The assassin gave him a cold glare, revealing some of her bloodlust nature. She had no choice though. She had to fit in.

"You better hurry along," the butler added. "You better not keep him waiting, Miss Rosemary. The young master gets a little… disappointed… when he does not receive his sweets in time."

The Crimson Rose muttered profanity and picked up the serving tray. It was quite heavy, being made out of fine silver, but it was definitely sturdy enough to carry the precious desserts that she made.

 _Let's get this over with,_ she told herself.

She made her way to Ciel's room, knocking on the door to make sure that he was presentable before entering.

"You may enter!" Ciel called.

He was sitting in an arm chair, sipping some tea. He looked up.

"Oh. It's you," he said, expecting it to be Sebastian.

The assassin took that comment as an insult. She set the tray down on a table beside him. The killer gave him an icy glare as she tossed a napkin at the earl.

"Your strawberry crepes, _Young Master_ ," she said, trying to mimic Sebastian. The killer stood to the side, not uttering another word. She had learned that servants are to listen, not to speak. They are to serve, not be seen.

"Alright," Ciel said, taking a tentative bite. He had grown weary when eating any of Bard's cooking. To his surprise, it was delicious. His taste buds yearned for more of the fluffy strawberry goodness.

The killer stood beside him awkwardly. He had not instructed for her to leave yet, so she just stayed there, feeling dumb. The Crimson Rose held the tray against her chest, waiting for him to finish eating so she may finally leave with the empty dishes and used silverware.

"Addy?" Ciel asked out of the blue.

"That's not my name," she replied.

The young master rolled his blue eye. He took a piece of the crepe on his fork, making sure to get some of the filling too. "Try some."

She gave him a bewildered look. The killer wondered if this was some sort of trap. Perhaps it was some kind of test that he devised.

"Go on," he said. "Try some."

He handed her the fork. She took it, being sure to observe his mannerisms for any ill-intent. However, he seemed to be quite genuine.

"You sure?" she asked before she ate.

"Just eat the crepe," Ciel said, annoyed with the killer's paranoia.

"Alright," she said, taking a bite.

The flavor was nothing like she had before. It was creamy, but the crispy outside layer balanced it out. A burst of strawberry flavor exploded, her tongue experiencing a delectable adventure of savory taste.

"It's delicious," she said instinctively, not bothering to remain silent in the presence of the earl.

"It is indeed," Ciel said, wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin. "Who made this?" he inquired.

"Bard," the assassin said quickly. She did not want to get him in trouble for messing up the kitchen. Besides, he earned the credit for creating such a masterpiece dish.

Ciel arched an eyebrow, not buying her white lie. He knew full well how Bard was in the kitchen

"Well…" the killer added. "I did help a bit…"

"Quite a bit, it seems," Ciel said, eating the rest of the crepe. "For now on, I'd like you to assist Bard with preparing the meals."

Ciel felt a small twinge of jealousy as the words left his mouth. He had to admit, they worked together nicely.

"Okay," she said, wondering how long she'd have to keep up the charade. The crepes were a simple recipe, but she felt as if she was being set up for disaster once more complicated cooking tasks came her way.

Suddenly, the there was a loud knock on the manor door. Ciel looked out the window to find a horse-drawn carriage beside his doorstep.

"I wasn't expecting any visitors today…" he said cautiously.

He sat in his armchair as the assassins shifted in her maid uniform. She had a bad feeling about this. Whoever it was, he or she was giving off a bad vibe.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out to his butler.

Sebastian entered the room a few seconds after, ready for orders.

Ciel turned to his butler. "Go find out who it is."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, bowing deeply and then went to discover who had been knocking.

* * *

The earl looked up as his butler strutted back into the room, seemingly in distress.

"Young master," said Sebastian on high-alert.

"Yes?"

"It appears that we have an unexpected guest," he informed Ciel.

"Who? Another assassin?"

"I wish it was another assassin…" he muttered under his breath. The butler shook his head sighed. "The earl Alois Trancy accompanied by his servant Claude Faustus."

"Well, did he say what he wanted?" asked Ciel irritably. "It must be urgent for him to come here so abruptly..."

"He said, and I quote, 'I want to play with Ciel this instant!'" said Sebastian, mimicking Alois's high-pitched voice.

The Phantomhive Earl rolled his eyes. "Tell him that I'm busy."

"Yes, young master," he said, leaving to go inform Alois.

* * *

Not too long after, Sebastian returned, a rather grim expression on his face.

"Are they gone?" Ciel asked anxiously.

The butler shook his head. "He was very persistent. The earl Trancy was very insisted upon taking full advantage of the Phantomhive hospitality."

Ciel groaned. "He's not going anywhere is he?"

Sebastian shook his head again. "No. Unfortunately he is not."

"Alright… send him in," the earl said, letting out a sigh in exasperation.

 _I wonder if Adeline could help distract him for a bit…._ He thought to himself after a moment, feeling a bit sadistic. _It'd be amusing to see how she'd take to his 'unique' personality…_

"Who is 'Alois'?" the Crimson Rose asked. She had been standing in the corner the entire time, holding the empty serving tray and observing the scene.

"You don't want to know…"

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! ^-^**

 **Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Any suggestions and/or corrections welcome.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Spider

**Yay! An early update! Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Why don't I want to know who Alois is?" the killer asked, confused as to why Ciel was so distressed. The earl wasn't even afraid when she came at him with her sword. She figured that Alois Trancy must be bad news.

"You'll see," Sebastian responded vaguely.

"Sebastian, you may let Alois in," Ciel instructed. Then he added, "Please make sure he does not break anything. We wouldn't want what happened last time to occur again."

"Yes, Young Master," his butler responded. "I shall go retrieve Earl Trancy at once."

Sebastian left to go show the guests into the foyer. Ciel got up from his chair and let out a deep sigh.

"You may leave," he told the Crimson Rose. "Clean up and report to the foyer. It's down the hall on your right. I would like your assistance with taking care of our guests."

She had a horrible feeling about this, but followed his orders.

"Yes, Sir," she said, clutching the silver serving platter. She turned to leave.

"And Addy?" he said as she was about to exit.

The assassin whirled around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Call me 'Ciel'," he said after a moment. "It would be bizarre if you addressed me so formally since we spent most of our childhood together."

Scarlett blush tinted the maid's cheeks. "Okay, Si- Ciel," she said, correcting herself. She made her way back to the kitchen.

* * *

She set down a tray and realized that Bard was there, cooking a brunch. Ingredients were spread out on the counter, all sorts of herbs ground up into a fine paste. He seemed to be cooking a stew, hovering over a pot on the stovetop. It smelled intoxicating and savory, the intricate scent of fine dining hitting her as she entered the room.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Hi Adeline!"

She flinched at the use of her name.

"I'm sorry," Bard said, sensing her discomfort. "Mey-Rin told me that you said she could call you that and-"

"It's okay," the killer said, shrugging her shoulders. "Call me what you like."

"What'cha making?" she asked curiously.

"Beef bouillon stew," he replied, sweeping his hand over the steam that was rising from the pot. He inhaled the delicious scent of the dish. He couldn't wait to see how it turned out.

"That sounds pretty nice actually," she said.

"Yeah… I'm using the herbs Finny grows in the garden."

"Who's Finny?" she asked.

"Our gardener," Bard replied. "He's a really nice fellow. Tend to go a bit overboard though…"

She wondered if Finny was as extraordinary as the other Phantomhive servants.

"So… What did the Young Master think of our pastry?" he asked the assassin after a moment.

"He loved them."

The cook seemed surprised. "Really!?"

The assassin nodded.

Bard grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. Not used to affection or physical touch, she felt the need to shove him off of her. For some reason, she didn't have the heart to. She tentatively hugged him bag, not sure what to say or do. For some reason, it was oddly peaceful. As he held her, she felt little butterflies flutter in her stomach. The girl wouldn't mind if he stayed in his arms forever.

 _Is this what happiness feels like?_ she asked herself.

To her disappointment, the cook pulled away.

"A guest is coming," the killer informed him wearily.

"Who?"

"A guy named…" she said, trying to remember the name. "Alois Trancy?"

" _Oh god_."

The assassin gave him a quizzical look. "Is he really that bad?"

"You'll see."

 _What the hell does that mean?_ She inwardly screamed. She never saw Bard act like that before.

"What do you mean by 'you see'?"

Bard chuckled, trying to calm her down. "The Earl Trancy is a rather interesting person," he explained. "As a child, his mum would probably call him 'special' as to not hurt his feelings. The world is that bloke's oyster, that's for sure…."

"O-Okay," she said, still feeling a bit in the dark. Certainly a spoiled rich child wouldn't be too much of an issue for her to deal with. Right?

"Did the Young Master say that we had to prepare any food for him?" Bard asked. He wondered if he could get away with spitting in it.

"No, sorry," The Crimson Rose replied. "Actually, he's expecting me back in the foyer."

"You better get going then," the cook replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Be careful, okay?"

"Okay," she said, still not knowing what he meant.

Sebastian entered the kitchen. He was glad to finally be away from his rival, Claude. Dealing with the Trancys would be an exhausting task for anyone, but he was no ordinary butler.

"The young master is waiting for you along with our guest," Sebastian said to her.

"Will you be escorting me there?" she asked hopefully. The assassin could not ignore the feeling that she was being sent to the slaughterhouse.

"My apologies, Miss Rosemary," he said, chuckling a bit. "I am to help Bard prepare the meals."

The Crimson Rose felt as if that was too convenient for him.

"Off you go," he said, enjoying her confusion. "You shouldn't keep him waiting."

Bard gave her a sympathetic look. Then he turned to the pot which was now smoking. Apparently, he wasn't keeping an eye on it while they were talking.

"Oh god, Sebastian!" he exclaimed. "It's burning!"

With that, the assassin turned to leave, hoping that fate would have mercy.

* * *

The Crimson Rose entered the foyer.

She saw that Ciel was sipping a cup of tea out of fine China in the corner. He had a bored expression on his face. Across from him sat another person. She assumed that the stranger was the infamous Alois Trancy. He had the same body type as Ciel, but was quite a bit shorter, about her height. His choppy blond hair was swept to the side as he chuckled. He had childish features and the mannerisms to match. The Trancy butler stood at his side, tall and slender like Sebastian. Alois's peculiarly-colored eyes were full of mischief.

Those eyes met her silver ones as he spotted her. "Who's this, Ciel?" he inquired in a somewhat feminine voice.

"That's my new maid," the earl said, intentionally directing Alois's attention towards her.

"Ooo… She's pretty," Alois said, reaching for a strand of the assassin's scarlet colored hair.

The killer shifted away from Alois's reach. She didn't like it when people touched her hair. She gave him a death-glare, trying to give him a hint that he should back off. Unfortunately for her, Alois didn't get the memo.

"What?" Alois asked, amused with her cold demeanor. "How did you end up working for this guy?" he asked, jabbing a thumb in Ciel's direction.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, avoiding both his question and eye contact. She was now realizing what her uneasy feeling meant earlier. Alois Trancy was utterly insane.

"Oh?" Alois pressed, her hesitation intriguing him. "Did your parents leave you here? Were you being a bad little girl?"

She flinched, it obviously being a touchy subject. "My parents are dead," the Crimson Rose replied emotionlessly.

Alois grinned. "Mine are too!" he exclaimed, giggling at the coincidence. "It's just me and Claude against the world!"

 _No wonder why he's so screwed up in the head…_ the assassin thought to herself.

"See Ciel?" Alois said, throwing his arms in the air. "We have things in common. Your maid and I could be great friends!"

"Yeah, whatever," Ciel replied unenthusiastically, reading the paper in the corner.

"Ciel's parents are gone too!" Alois continued. "That's how we became such great pals!"

"Shut your mouth, Trancy," Ciel cut in with a cold demeanor. He did not want to dive into his tragic past. He also didn't want Addy to see him in a different light. Whenever people heard of his parents' death, they immediately felt sorry for Ciel. Being pitied was something the earl loathed the most.

"Awwww…. Ciel….." Alois whined. "I was just going to-"

"It's alright Alois," the Crimson Rose interjected before Ciel had to. She sensed that the situation could go down a dangerous path and decided to play the role of 'peacekeeper'. Ciel shot her a thankful glance.

Deep down, the assassin wondered what happened to CIel. What turned him from the sweet boy she once knew into the cold person sitting before her? Then again, she herself didn't exactly transform into the thing fate had intended either. She wondered if he felt the same.

"You sure?" Alois said persistently. "I'm positive you'd like to know all of Ciel's dirty little secrets-"

"Yeah, I'm sure," She said, already tired of his madness. The assassin now knew what Bard and Ciel were talking about. She wanted to rip Alois limb from limb, and she was only in the same room as him for no more than ten minutes. He was definitely going to be a handful.

Suddenly, Alois's violet eyes widened with a realization. "Huh. I didn't get your name."

"You were too busy ogling over her like a new toy," Ciel deadpanned.

Alois chuckled softly. "So… What's your name?" he asked the Crimson Rose. "I bet it's as pretty as you."

The assassin gave him a blank look, unphased by his theatrics. Despite his seemingly innocent intentions, she did not feel right with revealing her identity to Alois.

"My name is Sarah. Sarah Smith," she lied smoothly, wincing at how common the name.

Ciel rolled his eye. "Her name is Adeline Rosemary," he said, throwing her under the bus. He turned to his maid. "Stop lying to the guests. It isn't polite."

Alois faced her. "How you wound me, Adeline!" he exclaimed dramatically, clutching his chest over his heart as if to perform his death.

"Oh really?" she said, tilting her head. "If you are dying, I can certainly help the process along-"

"We shan't attack our guests," Ciel said. He would happily see the assassin slaughter Alois, but he didn't want another carpet ruined.

Alois giggled, enjoying the scene that unfolded. "Awww… But that would have been so much fun. Don't you agree Claude?"

The butler stood at attention in the corner and didn't utter a word. Alois seemed rather annoyed by this. He wanted to see what this new maid had to offer. Alois Trancy may be a fool, but he wasn't dumb. He noticed how each Phantomhive servant was special in some way. To him, Adeline was a new mystery, a new mind that he wanted to break apart and peer into.

"How about we play a game?" Alois suggested, having a hidden agenda.

"Count me out," Ciel said immediately. "I don't have time for childish activities such as that."

"But you have time to play chess and sip tea," The Crimson Rose said, getting revenge on her master for earlier.

"What do you say, Ciel?" Alois pressed.

"I said no."

"Awww…" Alois said in disappointment. "You're no fun."

"But you know who _can_ play with you?"

 _Oh god…_ thought the assassin, dreading the words that were inevitably coming.

"Who?" the blond asked eagerly.

"My maid, of course," Ciel said with. "She'll be happy to play games with you."

The Crimson Rose froze in shock, a look of pure horror evident on her face.

"Really?" Alois asked.

"Really," Ciel said with fake enthusiasm.

"As many games as I want?"

"As many games as you want."

"Yay!" Alois exclaimed. "This is going to be so much fun! We can play…"

The Trancy Earl started to ramble on and on about the different childish games that he was going to play with her. She gave Ciel a look that practically screamed for help.

She stared into Ciel's blue eye. _Save me!_

He merely shrugged. _Sorry. Can't help you._

The assassin glared at him with murderous eyes. _You will pay for this._

Their silent conversation ended when Alois grabbed her hand, leading the maid out of the room.

"Let's go, Adeline!" he said. "I have a giant list of games we're going to play. You're going to love it!"

 _What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

 **What do you think of the story so far?**

 **Any ships/pairings?**

 **Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! ^-^**

 **Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Any suggestions and/or corrections welcome.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Web

Ciel and Claude were left in the foyer together, neither saying a word in their awkward silence. The butler's master had run off, not giving him a single order as to what to do. Ciel continued his paperwork as if Claude was not even there. Sebastian entered the room and stood by his master's side protectively.

At that moment, Alois Trancy practically dragged the unwilling assassin down the hall. She felt herself stumbling over her combat boots as she tried to catch up. Thankfully, the skirt wasn't too long, so she didn't trip over that. The Trancy Earl was so full of energy and seemed as if he would never run out of stamina.

"What kind of game do you wanna play first?" Alois asked her, jumping up and down with excitement. For someone who was as old as Ciel, he sure acted quite childish.

"How about the silent game!" the assassin suggested with false enthusiasm.

"I've never heard of that!" he exclaimed with excitement. "How do you play?"

"We go to the opposite rooms of each other…"

"Okay…"

"And you shut up and leave me alone for the rest of the day," the maid deadpanned. "Tell Earl Phantomhive that I'm busy."

"Ciel said you would play with me!"

"Well, the young master isn't here right now, is he?" she said, losing her composure. "Now play the silent game so I can work on my chores."

Alois pouted. "Hey! That doesn't sound like much fun at all!"

The Crimson Rose crossed her arms. "Little children everywhere play it all the time…"

"I'm not a child!" he shrieked at her in his high-pitched voice. She wondered if he ever hit puberty.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really! I'm bloody seventeen!" he revealed. "I'm not going to play some stupid, made-up game!"

"What? It's a real game…" said the assassin, hoping he was gullible as well. A part of her pondered if he was lying about being older than her. He didn't really behave as such.

Alois scoffed at her comment, not fooled at all. "I'm not leaving until you play with me."

"Oh yeah?" she responded, taking his comment as a challenge. She was a stubborn person and would not back down; her pure determination always got her through her toughest situations. This shouldn't be any different to her.

"Hm?" Alois mused, suddenly becoming more interested in the maid. At first glance, she was nothing special. Perhaps her red hair was a bit unique, but she didn't particularly stand out the way others did. The girl didn't seem like a maid. Her mannerisms were anything but graceful and held a certain element of danger to them. He also noticed how she had a strange attachment to Ciel, like she owed him something. The Trancy earl was intrigued; now ready to do anything in his power to discover her secrets, digging them out of her mind with his own manipulative, twisted ways.

The red-headed assassin knew that she had to escape somehow. She needed to get on Ciel's good side by listening to his orders, but this was going too far. She was not going to sacrifice her pride against the arrogant blonde boy standing before her.

"Yeah," she said, defiantly. "You can stand there and wait all you want until your legs break off for all I care."

"That isn't fair at all!"

"Life isn't fair, Alois!" she said, not even thinking about the use of his first name.

He smirked at her, catching the assassin in his web for a brief moment. "Does that mean that I can call you 'Addy'?"

The killer gave him a murderous look. "Don't you dare."

"Aww…." He whined. "But Ciel calls you that!"

"Not my problem," she said, grabbing a broom. She started to sweep the room, blocking out all of Alois's protests.

For a moment, she thought she got rid of him. The Crimson Rose finished sweeping the room and picked up a feather duster. Wiping off the shelves of books, she admired Ciel's taste in literature. Though she had not read many books, she could not help but stare at the collection in awe. Putting away the cleaning supplies, she picked up a tray of porcelain that looked like it needed to be returned to the kitchen for cleaning. She actually had no idea what she was doing; the maid had no prior instructions but to entertain Alois. However, she wanted to keep herself busy. Anything but being around Alois. She was just about to turn the corner when she bumped into someone. She dropped the platter, the plates crashing to the ground. To her horror, it was Alois.

"I told you I wasn't leaving," he said simply.

"Where did you go?" she asked, wondering how he could have left without her knowing.

"I went to go explore the manor," he said. The assassin was surprised by his mundane response. "Ciel doesn't really have anything fun though. Just work. The chap will bore himself to death one day."

"Yeah…." She said, her voice trailing off. For some reason, she felt it inappropriate to speak ill of Ciel.

Alois bent down and reached to pick up a shattered piece of porcelain that had fallen from her tray.

"Don't!" she said in warning, but it was too late.

"Ow!" he said in pain as the sharp piece of China cut his finger, a steady stream of blood coming out.

If he wasn't so annoying, the redhead would have felt sorry for him.

"Ah! I'm gushing blood!" he said dramatically, draping his hand over his forehead.

"It's really not that ba-"

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling!" he hissed at her and continued his performance. He fell onto the floor, thankfully not in the pile of shards, and whispered, "I-I'm perishing. Tell Claude I loved him!"

He sustained his theatrics for quite some time, proclaiming his last wishes before finally 'passing on'. Meanwhile, the unamused assassin swept up the pieces of broken porcelain and disposed of them. When she was finished, she went to Alois's side. Tempted to give him a firm kick to the ribs, she decided to restrain herself for once. She wanted to toy with him.

"Oh no!" The Crimson Rose said with false concern. "Master Trancy is dead! Whatever shall we do without him!?"

She looked over to Alois and saw him open one of his eyes to sneak a peak of what she was doing. Once they made eye contact, he quickly shut it, hoping to keep up his charade.

"Poor Master Trancy!" she exclaimed, forgetting it happened. She felt the need to torture the poor boy. She smirked. "I didn't even get the chance to play with him…"

Alois shifted on the ground, contemplating whether or not to give away his act.

"We could have done so many things…" the girl continued, sniffling. "We could have played hide and seek, hop scotch, and tag…"

That was when Alois couldn't take it anymore. He bolted up, suddenly revived from his 'death'. The assassin grinned in triumph.

"You will play with me?" Alois asked, full of hope.

The Crimson Rose weighed out her options. She could easily crush him, leaving Alois to cry alone for the rest of the day. That would certainly make Ciel angry with her, as it was his directions for her to keep him busy. Deep down, she felt a bit of sympathy for Alois. In a way, he was like her, twisted people and victims of circumstance. He wasn't her target. Ciel was. She figured that Alois shouldn't have to suffer in this situation no matter how annoying he was. She reluctantly made her decision.

The assassin sighed. "Fine," she said, giving in to his pleas, "I'll play with you."

The Trancy Earl's eyes lit up. "Any game?"

The redhead felt as if she was being set up for a trap, but eyed Alois suspiciously and went along. "Any game…"

Alois looked like he had just won the lottery. None of the other servants, or Ciel, would ever give him such a chance. The boy radiated with pure joy.

"First, we need to fix that hand of yours," she said, eyeing his wound.

"Alright. What are you going to-"

 _Riiiiiiip_

She tore off a strip of cloth off of her apron. Being a part of Clockwork, the Crimson Rose knew how to be resourceful. This happened to be one of those times where that skill came in handy.

"Hold still," the assassin said, taking his hand.

"Ow!" he said as she wrapped the cloth around his finger and hand. She made sure that it was not too tight, but also secure. Making a small knot at the end, she finished taking care of his injury.

"All better," she said as if the Trancy Earl was a child.

Alois stared blankly at her. He was actually pretty impressed with her skills.

"What?" she said after a moment. "Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo?"

Alois grinned. "Yes, please."

She wasn't expecting that response. Rolling her eyes, she complied with his demand. The made gave his hand a quick peck.

"You know, you could have just grabbed a bandage," the Trancy Earl deadpanned.

" _Oh_ ," said the assassin, suddenly feeling less intelligent.

Alois sighed.

"Now," she said, standing up beside him. "What do you want to play, Your Highness?"

She said that mockingly, but Alois seemed to like it a lot.

"We can play hide and go seek!" he suggested.

"Alright. How do you play?" she asked, confused.

"You've never played hide and go seek before?" Alois asked in disbelief.

"No…" she said sadly. "I mean, I might have with Ciel when we were younger, but I can't really remember-"

"You knew Ciel when he was little?" Alois asked, taking interest.

"Yeah."

"What was he like?"

"Well…" she said, trying to jog a memory. "He was a tiny little child, not strong, but not exactly frail… he wasn't as adventurous as I, and I would always blame him for the things we got in trouble for…"

The assassin grinned as she reminisced her childhood.

Alois was curious. "What happened?"

Her past suddenly resurfaced and it wasn't pretty. All of the memories that she'd been ignoring all these years now faced her. She had tried to distract herself from the pain, but sometimes it didn't work. This was one of those times. The assassin swore she would be strong, that she'd face her fears no matter how many foes she had to go against. And yet she still hadn't gotten over being ripped away from her happy memories. She hated her parents with a burning passion of justice, but she was just a little girl, too young to face her fears or understand the weight of what had ensued.

Before she knew what was happening, a small tear trickled down her cheek, revealing her true emotions. She was confused as to why this was happening. She wondered why this was even occurring while with Alois of all times. Soon, small tears turned into a stream, rolling down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but they kept on coming. She felt a hole inside of her that could not be filled up. The Crimson Rose sat down against the wall, brought her knees to her chest, and rested her head so that she was curled into a little ball.

"M-my parents were burned to death, that's what happened…. Right before my very eyes…" she said slowly, not even bothering to see if Alois was listening. "My home… the place I grew up in… it's all ashes now…."

She felt warm arms wrap around her venerable figure. She was in a dangerous position; anyone could have just attacked her right there before she could even have time to react. However, Alois didn't take advantage of that. She looked up, hot tears still rolling down her cheeks. Her silver eyes met his strange violet blue ones and she suddenly felt something she'd never felt before: understanding. Though she didn't know what Alois's past was, she felt like she could relate with him on a deep level.

"Don't cry…" he said softly. The Trancy Earl used his thumb to wipe some of the tears from her cheeks. They were beginning to slow.

"Don't pity me… Please…" she whispered back. Though she knew it was just a person's way to sympathize, she hated being pitied more than anything. It was like they were saying that she was weak. She swore that she would be strong.

"I do not pity you," he replied. "You're a fierce and powerful person. I've met you, but I already know that you're just so passionate about everything you do."

Alois got up from his spot beside her and took her hand. This time it wasn't like the times before. She felt comforted and reassured, enjoying his simple touch. He helped her up and they were now standing across from each other awkwardly.

"Now, I'll teach you how to play hide and seek," Alois said, trying to cheer her up. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

The redhead chuckled at his remark, her completive nature revealing itself. For the first time in forever, she gave a genuine smile.

* * *

 **We finally hit 20k words. Yay!**

 **What do you think of the story so far?**

 **Any ships/pairings?**

 **Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! ^-^**

 **Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Any suggestions and/or corrections welcome.**


	11. Chapter 10: Hide and Go Seek

**Present Time:**

The Crimson Rose grinned as she eyed the guest room's wardrobe. It was surprisingly similar to the one that she had hid in the night she killed Henry. This time, she was hiding for an entirely different purpose. The assassin slipped into the wardrobe shutting the wooden door in front of her softly. She was careful not to make any noise that might alert Alois of her hiding spot. She concealed herself behind a row of coats in case he was to open it. With her petite frame, it was not much of a challenge.

She found herself trying to remember how to play, wondering if she was doing it properly. The game reminded her of a training exercise she partook in while at Clockwork. It was a rather childish choice of passing the time, but she found herself feeling emotions of enlightenment, as if she was somehow reinventing what her childhood should have been like.

* * *

 **Small Flashback:**

" _So you just choose a place to hide and the other person has to come find you?" the assassin had asked after Alois explained the rules to her._

 _He nodded. Alois felt a sense of pride when he began to teach her. It was like he was teaching her how to find the simple happiness out of a type of childhood she never had. Of course, she mentioned playing games with the Ciel, but Alois figured that a childhood with the Phantomhive earl would not have been that fun. Alois made it his duty to teach her how to have a good time._

" _Alright…" the assassin said. She actually thought that hide and go seek was a pretty simple game. She almost felt as if she would have an unfair advantage, being a master of stealth and all. However, Alois did claim to be an expert at the pastime._

" _How about I count and you hide?" he suggested. Alois always found it fun to seek out his targets. He wondered if the red-headed maid was going to be any good at evading him._

" _Okay," she said, a small smile tugging at her thin lips._

 _Alois returned her smile with a cheeky grin. "I'll count sixty seconds. When I stop, I'll go look for you."_

 _The assassin nodded._

" _I'll go easy on you because it's your first time playing," the blonde said, his arrogance showing._

 _The Crimson Rose took that as a challenge, their determined personalities clashing. Her eyes met his, fiery and full of excitement. "You're on."_

" _Sixty… fifty-nine… fifty-eight…." he started counting, covering his eyes a bit, but she could tell he was peaking a bit._

" _Hey!" she said. "I wasn't ready!"_

" _Fifty-seven…. Fifty-six…."he continued, ignoring her protests._

 _The assassin rolled her eyes at her stubbornness, beginning her mad dash to find a suitable hiding place._

* * *

 **Present Time:**

Her heart pounded in her chest, adrenaline coursing through her blood. She figured that Alois had finished counting and was looking for her. She had made it upstairs, putting a bit of distance between them. The assassin also made false noises as she ran in order to throw him off of her position. The red-head made sure to choose a remote part of the mansion with many identical rooms. She smirked; she was truly a master of evasion.

After a while, her smirk turned into a bit of a frown. She wondered if she had done _too_ well at hiding from Alois. Minutes passed by. She felt as if an entire hour had passed, but she wasn't sure. Time seemed to blur as she stayed in her place in the wardrobe. The girl gave up on her idea to hide behind the coats and leaned against the wooden door of the wardrobe to listen, hearing if Alois was approaching.

As she was stricken with worry, Alois hadn't giving up on finding her. He ran through the mansion as fast as he could, checking every hiding place he could think of. Though it was a tough challenge because the manor was so large, he had enough stamina to prevail. He made sure to do a thorough search of every nook and cranny the assassin could have gone into hiding. It was no easy task. Alois was surprised that the seemingly clumsy maid was so stealthy.

Alois grinned as he reached the farthest wing of the mansion. It was the only place that he hadn't explored. He checked all of the rooms, leaving one at the end of the hall that was sure to contain his playmate. Feeling triumphant, he opened the door slowly, trying to sneak up on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel was beginning to get a bit curious as to what his maid was doing with Alois. He was glad that she had him so entertained. The earl finally got some paperwork done in solitude, something that he never would have been able to accomplish while in the presence of Alois.

"My Lord," Sebastian informed. "The beef stew that Bard had prepared is ready for consumption. Shall I go inform the guest that his meal is ready?"

Ciel shook his head.

"I shall go check up on Alois and Addy," he said. "I would like to see what they are up to."

"Are you sure, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, a bit skeptical. It was rather bizarre that Ciel would willingly choose to interact with the Trancy earl.

"Yes, Sebastian," he replied. "Please attend to the other servants. Make sure that they are doing as they should."

"Yes, Master," the butler said obediently.

He was about to leave when he turned to face Ciel.

"One more thing," Sebastian added, glaring at Claude who was still standing beside Ciel. "What shall we do about him?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, annoyed that the butler was there. He was honestly unsure what to do about him. Alois had completely ditched him to play with the Crimson Rose. Ciel would fear for her safety, but he felt as if she could handle herself against the overly-enthusiastic boy.

"Just take him with you…" Ciel ordered. He didn't want the Trancy butler wandering around the manor unattended to.

Sebastian nodded, leaving the room with Claude trailing along after him. He wondered if they would get alone if they were alone together. Who was he kidding? Of course, they wouldn't, but what else was he to do?

Ciel sighed, foreseeing that he'd have to deal with the aftermath at a later date. With that, he made his way around the manor in search of his childhood friend. Wherever she was, Alois surely wasn't too far away.

* * *

The Crimson Rose was ready to give up. It wasn't fun anymore. Being in the wardrobe for so long, she began to ponder whether or not Alois forgot about finding her. Letting out a deep sigh, she reached for the wardrobe door to let herself out.

Alois silently made his way to the wardrobe. He was certain that she had to be in it since it was the only place that he hadn't checked. He put his hand on the handle, curling his fingers around it. He silently counted himself off.

 _One… two… Three!_

He pulled the wardrobe door to open it.

Just as the girl was pushing to free herself.

Both let out shrieks in surprise as they toppled over, the sheer momentum throwing them off balance. The Crimson Rose landed in a rather compromising-looking position, pinning Alois to the ground on all fours. Blush tinted her cheeks as they matched the bright red complexion of her hair. The assassin looked down at the Trancy earl, her silver eyes widening. He, however, seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh, look at you taking charge," Alois said with a smirk. He abruptly gave her nose a small lick, which was not too hard because they were in such a close proximity.

The assassin crinkled her nose in disgust. "H-hey!"

She realized that she hadn't moved from her spot on top of him. The Crimson Rose gathered herself and got off of Alois, trying to keep at least some of her dignity intact. As she stood beside him, she extended her hand to help him up. He took it.

"I'm sor-"she started to apologize, but was soon interrupted.

Alois gripped her hand tightly and pulled her to the ground, flipping her over so they switched places from their previous positions. "It's quite alright," he said.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked with a blank expression on her face.

"Payback," he said simply.

"Wha-"

Before she could say anything else, he reached for her sides. Then, he started poking at them. _Alois Trancy was trying to tickle her._ And it was working. Letting out gasps, she giggled like a little girl. She squirmed around, but he had no mercy.

"P-Please stop!" she begged, feeling vulnerable. She laughed so hard, her sides ached.

"No can do," Alois said with a smirk, still tickling her and finding the assassin's weak spots. "This is payback for making me spend an hour trying to look for you."

"Not… my fault... that you suck…" she said between giggles, making him tickle her even more.

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing?" asked a third voice, causing them to pause their moment together and look up to see who it was.

Ciel was standing there, staring them through the open doorway in surprise. He did not know what to make of the scene he saw before him. It looked rather… provocative. He felt a knot form in his stomach that had not been there before. He wondered what it could be. Jealousy? He shook his head. Ciel would never be jealous of someone like Alois, and Adeline was only someone that he used to know.

Both she and Alois looked up to Ciel. The assassin's cheeks became red at what she assumed Ciel thought they were doing.

Alois merely chuckled, sticking his tongue out at the Phantomhive earl childishly.

"W-we're not doing anything at all," the killer said, a nervous wreck. "We were just-"

Ciel raised his hand to stop her from speaking. He let out a deep sigh.

"Whatever. Brunch is ready," he said in his usual voice of boredom.

Alois's eyes lit up. "What are we having?"

"Beef bouillon stew with a fresh loaf of French bread," he said, accidentally slipping a bit of venom in his tone.

"Did you hear that, Addy?" Alois said, facing the assassin.

Ciel felt the same twist in his stomach as he did earlier. That nickname was something _he_ used on her. It was something special and represented his connection with her. The nickname was even more than that. It was something that was his and his alone to use. Ciel felt a bit hurtHe wondered how Alois had become so close with the assassin. When they were in the foyer, they could hardly stand each other's presence.

"Hear what?" she replied to the Trancy earl.

"We're going to have some French soup!" he exclaimed happily. "I've never had French soup before…"

The assassin raised her eyebrow. "'We'?"

"Yes, 'we'," he said. "She can eat with us, can't she? Please Ciel?"

Ciel looked at him in disbelief. He felt as if he was boing backed into a corner in which he could not escape.

"Fine…" he said, giving in to Alois's puppy-dog eyes. It was better than having them running off alone together.

Alois helped Adeline up. She brushed off her uniform and straightened any clothing garments that were out of place. Ciel seemed rather displeased by that. He looked down at her apron.

"What happened?" he inquired.

The maid laughed nervously. "I turned it into a bandage," she admitted, not bothering to lie anymore.

Alois held up his hand that had been injured. The wrapping was still intact despite the fact that he used it so much. "And she did a wonderful job at that."

Ciel turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Let's eat. It would be a shame if the stew were to get cold," he said.

It was going to be a rather awkward mealtime.

* * *

 **More reviews/follows = more incentive to update**

 **What do you think of the story so far?**

 **Any ships/pairings?**

 **Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! ^-^**

 **Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Any suggestions and/or corrections welcome.**


	12. Chapter 11: Roses are Red

***aggressively bows*** **I'm soooooooooooo sorry this is so late. I've been caught up in school stuff and life shit. More updates are coming soon, so please don't fret.**

* * *

 _Tick... tick... tick..._

The grandfather clock on the wall signaled time passing as the trio sat silently around the dining table.

The scene was rather depressing. Alois and the Crimson Rose sat across from each other, Ciel sitting at the end of the table in between them. Though the meal didn't lack in quality, the Phantomhive earl poked at it disheartedly. Every once in a while, he would take a sip of his Oolong tea that he had just imported to the manor from China. Alois was debating whether or not he should flick a piece of wadded-up bread at Ciel, but decided the latter. He knew Ciel was jealous of his connection with Adeline, and he loved it. The assassin sensed the tension between the two boys, but was oblivious to what was happening. She ate her soup like a lady would, even dabbing her face with a napkin every once and a while. She enjoyed the luxury meal, but she felt somehow displaced. Though she wasn't truly a maid, the rift between her and the noblemen sitting before her felt like a giant chasm.

Alois tapped on the edge of his plate with his spoon out of habit. It didn't bother the maid much, but it defiantly caused Ciel annoyance. He gave his guest a look of resentment, but remained silent as gentlemen would, holding his composure. Alois noticed this and continued his obnoxious tapping, grinning at the Phantomhive earl. Though he was known for his cool personality and ability to hold his tongue, Ciel's patience was already wearing thin. His eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Simple taps soon turned into overwhelmingly disturbing rhythms of torment.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap…._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

 _TAP! TAP! TA-_

"Will you stop that!" he exclaimed, not bothering to exercise any self-restraint.

Ciel abruptly stood up, slamming his hands down on the dining table. Tea sloshed around on the cups and some it spilled over the rim. The Crimson Rose's eyes widened with shock. She never thought that Ciel would lose control like that. Despite not knowing him too well, he seemed like the type to conceal his true feelings, not letting such petty emotions like anger come to the surface. Alois smirked in triumph; he considered Ciel to be a tough nut and was pleased to have finally cracked him.

Just as quickly as it appeared, Ciel's emotional slip-up disappeared back below the surface.

"My apologies," he said, sitting back down in his chair. He was trying to act as if his outburst didn't occur.

He looked at the spilt tea and frowned, the liquid soiling the white tablecloth. The young lord locked eyes with his butler who had been silently watching the entire display.

"Sebastian," he ordered. "Please replace the tablecloth."

"Yes, Young Master," he said, ripping the white sheet off of under their meals. Ciel didn't seem too surprised, neither did Alois.

"Show off…" the Crimson Rose muttered under her breath.

Alois scoffed at her comment. "My butler can do that too!" he said childishly.

The assassin rolled her silver eyes. Ciel fummed quietly and finished his meal. Once they got up from the table, he and Alois were glaring daggers at each other. The Crimson Rose couldn't just ignore the tension between them anymore.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked, feeling as if she was scolding them.

Ciel sighed. "Nothing of your concern," he said vaguely.

She turned to Alois, narrowing her silver eyes. "And you," she said, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The Trancy earl merely giggled. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, playing the act of sickly-sweet innocence.

Brow furrowing, their suspicious behavior only frustrated her more. "Whatever is going on, find a way to resolve it and leave me out. I shall assist the other servants with cleaning up after this meal. Good day."

Adeline hurried out of the room, not wanting a part in their dangerous feud. When she got down to the kitchen, Bard was busy cleaning pots and pans.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm alright," he replied, rinsing silverware. "Finny might need some with the gardening though…"

"Okay…" she said, a bit saddened that she didn't get to spend time with Bard. They worked well together and he was fun to be around. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, Miss."

The Crimson Rose went upstairs and out the back door into the courtyard where the garden was. When she got there, her breath was taken away. The Phantomhive garden was beautiful. Small flowers lined the stone walkway that weaved throughout the courtyard. A majestic fountain was its center, benches on all sides with trees for shade. A white gazebo was off to the side and a maze of hedges surrounded the perimeter. Bees buzzed as they landed on freshly blossomed flowers in search of nectar, and birds sang as they glided across the cool breeze. It was certainly a little slice of heaven.

"Miss?" a voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you supposed to be here?"

The assassin saw that the stranger was a boy. He wore a woven tunic and a straw hat upon his head, blonde hair sticking out as his green eyes observed her with curiosity. The boy looked somewhat frail, her killer instincts declaring that he would not be a threat.

"I'm the new maid here," she told him, bowing deeply.

"Oh, THAT'S what Sebastian mentioned to me what I was busy trimming the bushes…." He said, scratching his head and looking up into the sky with realization. "Must have slipped me mind…"

The Crimson Rose chuckled awkwardly. "So…" she said, social interaction still very foreign to her. "I'm Adeline."

Though weary at first, she had grown used to using her birth name. It had a dark origin, but she was content with using it has her alias at the mansion. She was used to responding to it and the others already knew, so it would simply cause less confusion.

"Pretty name," he said, taking off his leather gardening gloves and holding his hand out for her to shake it. "M'name's Finnian. But people here call me 'Finny'."

The assassin shook his calloused hand. Despite being taught by her parents that smooth skin was something to be desired, the Adeline had a sudden respect for Finny. She admired those who work hard, having tougher skin as a result. Working hard meant progress and progress led to skill and victory in her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, Finny," she said, liking how his name sounded.

He smiled sweetly at her. She grinned at him, feeling as if she would become close with Finny. With his naïve nature and the innocent look in his eyes, she felt as if she could never do anything to harm him. Though it was against what she fought for, she felt compelled to preserve his happiness while sacrificing her sense of realism.

"So how long have you worked here?" she asked curiously.

He scratched his head. "For a few years now…"

She tilted her head. "Oh?"

"Yeah…" he said sighing. "He sorta brought me out of a bad place…"

The assassin's expression softened, somehow feeling guilty for bring the subject up.

"It's okay now though. I have amazing friends and people who care. I can watch the sunrise every morning and really enjoy life. It's great here- unlike anything I've ever experienced before", he said quickly, not wanting to avoid bringing up his dark past. He grinned at her, this time a little more forced. "So what are you doing in the gardens, Adeline?"

"Oh, um," she said, flustered. "Bard said that you might need some assistance when tending to the plants."

Finny quickly handed her some gardening gloves, smiling brightly. "Yeah, some help would be great. I'm supposed to be planting some roses in that box over there," he said, pointing to a planter box in the front of the garden.

She felt a pang of sadness hit her. Roses were her family's cherished crest for generations. It was partially why her nickname was chosen. It reminded her of home. Those feelings, however, were quickly brushed away back under the surface. Letting emotions like those show meant weakness. She was not going to be weak.

The 'rose garden' was a disaster. It looked like a storm plowed straight through it. The dirt was in ruins. Little craters in the soil marked what, she assumed, once where the plants were buried. Pitiful uprooted flowers lie tossed aside and wilted. The Crimson Rose just stood there and gawked at it.

"What happened?!" she exclaimed.

Finny chuckled nervously. "I kinda tried to replace the seasonal flowers with new ones. Accidentally tore everything up…"

"H-how?"

He shrugged. "Guess I don't know me'own strength…"

She did not know how someone could miscalculate THAT much.

"We should start by replacing the old soil with some new mulch. Do you have any?" she asked, recalling what the gardeners had to do at her own estate when she was little. Her mother would never allow her daughter to get any sort of dirt under her fingernails, but Adeline always observed the servants with curiosity. As a child, the assassin didn't quite understand why she wasn't to speak the untouchables. But, like any heiress, she simply did as her parents told like the obedient little girl she was.

"Yeah," Finny replied. "It's in the shed."

The redhead nodded and followed him towards the shed. It was dusty in there, gardening equipment and other bags of different seeds sitting on racks. There was a mysterious vibe to it, sunshine peeking through the dimly clouded windows. Finny went in search for the mulch, and the assassin decided to explore the shed. Shelves and shelves of things stacked high made the thing huge. She chuckled to herself, the perfect shed to match the maze-like manor. After roaming around, she decided to head back and find Finny before she got lost. Then she saw it. Her eyes widened. There, in the corner of the shed was her sword, sheathed carefully in a cloth to hide its identity. Any other person wouldn't have known it was Excalibur. But she did. It was hers and hers alone to wield. It belonged to her and only her. She felt Excalibur's intense power radiate through its disguise. No wonder why she couldn't find it in the manor. She had to admit, Ciel was smart for stashing her weapon in a remote location such as the shed. The Crimson Rose felt the blade calling out to her. She took tentative steps towards it, reaching out her arm to get it in reach.

"Adeline?" Finny's voice said, snapping her out of her trance. Her hand over the sword wavered.

"Yeah, Finny?" she called from behind one of the racks.

"I found the mulch!" he exclaimed with joy.

"Okay," she replied. "I'll be right there!"

She felt torn for some odd reason. Her training told her to grab the blade and cut down Finny once she found him. Yet, somehow she couldn't. The innocence and pure-heartedness that he radiated stopped her in her tracks. She fought to abolish evil and he wasn't evil.

"I'll come back for you later," she whispered to the blade, deciding that she could come back for Excalibur when she was alone. No need for meaningless deaths. She already knew where it was, after all.

She rejoined Finny at the front of the shed. With him, the boy carried a giant sack of mulch and dirt over his shoulders. The two backs were bigger than people.

"Let me help carry them!" she said, not wanting him to break his back lifting that much weight.

Finny raised an eyebrow. "You sure? They're mighty heavy…"

The maid rolled her eyes, full of pride "Yeah, I'm sure," she said, confident that she would be able to handle it because of her training.

Finny set down the bag of dirt and she picked it up. Grunting at its weight, she realized that it was even heavier than it looked. The thing could have weighed almost three people! She did not want to give in, her brow furrowing with determination. Finny, on the other hand, looked like he was carrying nothing. Even with his seemingly scrawny arms, he was able to lift both of the bags without straining anything. Being blinded by her competitive nature, the Crimson Rose took that as a challenge.

"To the rose garden! Last one there is a rotten egg!" she proclaimed, starting to run with it.

"No fair!" Finny called after her.

A few minutes later, both of them were collapsed on the ground, out of breath. Finny sat up first, only strained from the run. He had no trouble at all carrying the bag of mulch on his shoulder. The girl was a different story. Her arms felt as if they were going to be torn out of their limbs and her back had definitely seen better days.

"I… beat… you… " she said, between breaths, sitting up next to him.

Finny shook his head. "You wish. You just got a head start, Cheater."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Let's just get back to business and start planting the roses."

Finny chuckled. "Okay."

With that, the rest of the afternoon was a breeze. With the maid's guidance, Finny was able to plant the roses without accidentally killing any of them. She enjoyed his company, feeling as if Finny were the little brother she never had.

The maid wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Finished," she said, feeling accomplished.

"Yeah…" he said, smiling at the freshly-planted rose bushes.

The assassin held her hand out, reaching for a beautiful flower, enticed by its stunning appearance. Suddenly, she pulled her hand back as she felt a sharp pain on her finger.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, eyes widening as a thorn pricked her finger. She cursed herself for being foolish as a small droplet of blood oozed from the wound.

Meanwhile, Finny wasn't making the situation any less difficult or embarrassing.

"Dear, Lord!" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Are you going to be okay!? You're not going to bleed out, are you?! Please tell me you aren't going to bleed out!?"

"Tis but a mere flesh-wound, Finny," she said, reassuringly in a soothing voice. "Nothing to fret about."

 _And I've had much worse_ , the Crimson Rose said to herself.

Finny looked up at here, all teary-eyed. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

The sun was starting to set.

"You should probably get back inside and put a bandage on that," he said. "Wouldn't want you to get an infection."

"Yeah…" she replied. "Thanks a lot, Finny. This was fun."

"Thanks for the help," he said. "Couldn't have done it without you."

The maid gave him a quick curtsy and returned back into the manor. She quickly located cloth bandages in a cupboard.

In the back of her mind, the location of her sword was tugging. She felt pulled towards it now that she knew where it was. The assassin felt vulnerable without it.

As she finished wrapping her finger, shouting voices snapped her out of her thoughts. She went to investigate.

"I said get out!" Ciel's voice screamed, obviously angry.

"Alright, alright!" A rather annoyed Alois responded. "I'm leaving, see?"

Sebastian and Claude, who were standing at the doorway, were watching the feud between their young masters with amusement.

"What's happening?" the assassin asked them with confusion.

Sebastian's blood-red eyes met hers. "As soon as you left, all hell broke loose between them. It only went spiraling downhill from there…"

"Indeed…" agreed Claude in his deep, monotone voice.

Alois stomped past her and the butlers, headed towards the door.

"Let's go, Claude!" he exclaimed. "Let's not bother with the likes of _him_."

Alois narrowed his eyes at the Phantomhive earl. Ciel gave him an icy glare that could quite possibly freeze an entire lake.

Claude rolled his golden eyes. "I suppose it's time for us to depart then," he said, grabbing Alois's belongings and turned to face Sebastian. "This isn't over, Raven."

Sebastian smirked. "Of course it isn't."

The poor maid had no clue what had happened in her absence.

Alois spotted Adeline and ran up to her before Ciel could stop up. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'll see you another time, Addy" he whispered into her ear, his breath ticking her porcelain skin. "Don't let Ciel get you down."

Ciel, was barreling towards there, obviously full of rage. It was so out of character, but something inside of him must have snapped.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Of. Her," he said.

Alois released her, a disappointed look on his face.

"Okay, farewell to you all!" he said, running off to his carriage with Claude trailing after him. "This was so much fun! Let's do this again sometime!"

Not too long after Alois's stagecoach pulled off into the horizon, the maid decided to go and prepare supper. Just as she turned, her original intent was delayed by sudden chaos.

"BASSY, DEAREST!" a voice shouted as a window was broken. A peculiar stranger crashed into the room. "YOUR FAVORITE RED REAPER IS BAAAAACK!"

Clearly in denial, Sebastian refused to acknowledge the intruder's existence. Ciel looked at them with more horror then when Alois arrived.

"Dear God," the Phantomhive earl muttered grimly. "I just can't catch a break, now can I?"

* * *

 **More reviews/follows = more incentive to update**

 **What do you think of the story so far?**

 **Any ships/pairings?**

 **Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! ^-^**

 **Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Any suggestions and/or corrections welcome.**


	13. Chapter 12: Scarlet Reaper

**For this fanfiction, I shall use they/them pronouns for Grell to limit confusion and stuff**

* * *

"WHAT BEAUTIFUL RED LOCKS YOU HAVE!" The intruder screeched, reaching out to touch the Crimson Rose's choppy, scarlet hair.

She immediately pulled away and got into a defensive stance. "Who the hell are you?" she asked with hostility, glaring at the reaper.

They put their hands over their heart as if they were wounded.

 _They're so dramatic…_ The maid thought. _They could probably give Alois a run for his money…_

"I am hurt!" The intruder exclaimed, falling at Sebastian's feet. The butler resisted the urge to kick the ginger. "How could you not tell her about me, Bassy?!"

More fake sobbing occurred. Ciel looked like he wanted to run away from the whole situation, the assassin just stood there awkwardly, and Sebastian looked really unamused.

Once they regained their composure, the red-headed reaper stood up proudly with their chainsaw in hand.

"I can't believe you don't know me!" they said, still a bit cleared his throat. "I am Grell Sutcliff, expert death-scythe wielder, reaper of souls, and Bassy's lover!"

"Um… a pleasure to meet you?" She said, even more confused. The maid had no idea what he was talking about and made a mental note to ask Ciel about it later.

"Who are you?" Grell asked with curiosity.

"She's my new maid," Ciel cut in before she could answer. "Her name is Adeline. In addition, I would like to know why you're here. It is not often that a reaper pays a visit to the living."

 _Well, they visit here quite a bit actually…_ Ciel thought to himself.

He was disturbed by Grell's unexpected visit. He wasn't working on any cases, nor was he having any company over. It was rather peculiar. The Phantomhive Earl wondered if Adeline's arrival was to blame. Her sudden appearance was a bad omen on its own and Ciel wondered if it foreshadowed many changes to come. Whatever the reason, Ciel knew reapers only meant one thing: death. Lots and lots of it.

"Just have some souls to collect," Grell said casually, flipping through a book containing the 'to die' list. "Quite a bit, actually."

"Souls to collect?" the maid asked, tilting her head at the lunatic. She turned to Ciel in disbelief. "What is this madman speaking of?"

The boy sighed, deciding to reveal the supernatural world to her. Well, just a part of it. Since she already met Grell, Ciel figured it was best that she wasn't in the dark.

"Grim Reapers are supernatural creatures that harvest souls from people who die, sending them to the afterlife," he explained to his maid. He pointed to Grell. "Ginger over here happens to be one of them."

Grell nodded along enthusiastically.

"They mentioned something else to… What's a 'death scythe'?" the Crimson Rose asked.

"This baby!" the red reaper said, holding up their chainsaw. "It helps me collect souls."

The assassin nodded, still taking in all of the information that was rapidly being given to her. Though the idea of beings other than human populating the world would be enough to drive a person mad, she found herself believing what Ciel said. It only made sense. She thought of all the people she eliminated. Had all of their souls been taken away by these reapers? Did her parent's souls reach the afterlife thanks to them? She hoped not. The girl hoped that they burned in hell for all of the evil deeds they had done. She wondered if there were more supernatural creatures like the grim reapers. If there is good beings to take souls away, then there was surely sinister ones too. It was only logical.

"Are all reapers as… unique… as Grell?" the Crimson Rose asked, choosing her words wisely.

"Not really, Miss Rosemary," Sebastian said, uttering his first words since the reaper made his appearance. "This one is simply a dud."

"Awww… why do you have to be so cruel, Bassy?" the Grell whined.

Without warning, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Open up, Phantomhive!" A hostile voice shouted from outside. "We know you're in there!"

"Soon, it'll be my time to shine," said Grell, revving up his chainsaw.

When the maid blinked, he was gone, nowhere in sight.

Finny burst through the doors from the back garden. "We've got trouble, Young Master!" He said in distress. "Bad people are coming. A whole lot of 'em."

Ciel's expression turned serious. He guessed that a bunch of men came to have revenge for Mr. Romanoff after all. He wasn't too worried though. It's not like something like that hasn't happened before.

"How many are there?" he asked.

"Enough to make a small army, I reckon," the gardener informed. "It looks bad, Sir. Very bad."

"Finny, go secure the south wing of the manner. Addy, go alert the other servants that we're under attack," Ciel ordered in a stern tone. "Sebastian, you're with me."

"Yes, Young Master," the servants said in unison, hurrying off to complete their tasks.

Ciel was left alone in with Sebastian.

"What do you think the new maid will bring to the table? Does she have what it takes to fight alongside the others?" The young lord asked aloud.

"Time will only reveal that, Master," Sebastian replied, his blood red eyes fixed on the horizon.

* * *

 **In the Kitchen**

The Crimson Rose ran down the stairs, almost tripping as she stumbled. She pulled her maid's skirt up a bit, cursing that it was not something that was meant to be run in.

"Bard!" She called out to the cook.

She looked around frantically, but could not spot him.

"Bard!" She continued. Her nerves were getting to her. It was never good when she was on edge. The assassin's knuckles turned white from clutching her apron.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, BAR-"

She was cut short when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, the killer leapt into action. With her cat-like reflexes, she whirled around, ducked under their arms, and put the stranger in a chokehold within a blink of an eye. She cursed herself for not having anything that she could use as a weapon. Thankfully, her entire body was a weapon. Then, she realized that the stranger was Bard, his straw-like blonde hair and tobacco scent in her face.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, releasing him.

The cook coughed a few times and regained his breath. "It's okay," he said gruffly. "Just remind me not to sneak up on you…"

"The manor is under attack," the assassin told him. "The young master told me to warn you."

"Alright," said Bard casually, walking towards the pantry. "Thanks."

He opened the doors and revealed several forms of ammunition. The shelves were lined with shotguns, handguns, rifles, and ammo of all kinds. There were grenades, knives of many shapes, and other plastic explosives. There were even things that the assassin had no idea what they were or what they did. The Crimson Rose's eyes widened.

 _Just who are these people?_ She asked herself, her eyes grazing the glorious collection of weapons. The assassin was suddenly grateful that Bard wasn't awake to guard Ciel the night she broke into the mansion. That would have been a bit trickier.

Bard slung a machine gun over his shoulder and put extra ammo in his apron pocket. He took out a small handgun.

"Take this," he said, placing it in her hands.

It was not very heavy, but the metal still felt foreign as it hit her skin. She had trained with guns before, but never really took a liking to them. Though they were efficient, the girl preferred something less loud and something more clean-cut. She opened the barrel and checked. Eight bullets.

"I don't know what the young master has planned for you, but it's best if you can defend yourself," he said. "You have eight shots, so make it count. You pull back this thing over here to reload and this to ready it. Pull here to shoot. You should probably use both hands to steady it-"

He started giving her instructions, rambling about not to accidentally shoot herself.

"I know how to shoot a gun," she said, undoing the safety and rotating the cylinder with her thumb as a habit. It made a clicking sound as the bullets went around as if they were eager to be released. Though sheh doubted that she needed it, it was best to be prepared. She was never very proficient with using firearms as her peers. Tucking it away in her apron, she let out a sigh.

Bard raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. You should be set."

He turned to leave.

"Wait," the assassin said, stopping him.

"What?" He asked, facing her again.

"What about Mey-Rin?" She said, thinking of the maid who was probably terrified. "Doesn't she need supplies?"

"She'll be fine," Bard reassured. "The girl has her own way of dealing with intruders."

The Crimson Rose nodded, trusting that he cook knew what he was talking about.

"Alright, Bard," she said, ready to go find the other maid.

"Okay. Stay safe, Adeline."

"Will do."

 _As if I can't take care of myself…_ she scoffed to herself pridefully.

She ran up the stairs, hoping that Mey-Rin was close by. She eventually found her in the corner of a remote guest room, looking like she was huddled up in the corner. It appeared as if she was polishing something.

"Hey, Mey-Rin-" Adeline said from behind.

Without warning, the other maid whirled around and pointed a sniper's rifle to her face. Make no mistake, it was Mey-Rin. However, she was much different. She had been wiping down the barrel of her gun. Her eyes met Adeline's. They spoke of fierceness and a murderous intent. Adeline noticed that Mey-Rin's trademark glasses were propped up on her head, revealing her true killer nature. Bloodlust.

Then, the maid noticed that it was Adeline and not an foe. She lowered her weapon cautiously.

"Sorry…" she said, her voice more serious and careful than when she normally spoke.

Adeline was frozen in shock at Mey-Rin's transformation. She had heard of her before, but hadn't realized that it was her until her glasses were off. At Clockwork, there were whispers about a legendary assassin who was a guns prodigy. She was told that the assassin never missed. Not even once. Apparently, it had something to do with her unique eyes. The moment Adeline stared into Mey-Rin's she knew without a doubt that she was looking at the idolized killer. Vincent would probably have tried to recruit her for the cause, except she went missing a few years back. Now, Adeline knew where the legend was all that time.

"Y-you're her!" she said, still surprised.

Mey-Rin's expression hardened. "So you know of my past…"

She nodded. "You were sorta my hero when I was little…"

The other maid tilted her head with confusion. "Why would you do that? I just killed people…"

"You're technique is flawless and you have incredible talent," Adeline said. "I wanted to be just like you, but too bad I can't shoot a gun…"

"Wait. You kill?" Mey-Rin asked with confusion. She shook her head, understanding that anyone entering the Phantomhive household was anything but normal. If her master trusted he new maid, then it was enough for her. "Nevermind. What are you doing here?"

"The young master told me to inform you that we were under attack," she recited.

Mey-Rin nodded grimly. "I know. It's chaos out there."

She turned to the window. Gun fires ran out and shouts of men could be heard in the distance. Adeline was beginning to worry. There wasn't much staff.

"They'll be okay, right?" She asked, referring to Finny and Bard.

"Yes," Mey-Rin said without hesitation. "They can handle themselves very well."

"Shall I go tell Tanaka?"

The sniper shook her head. "He's drinking tea out of the way. He'll be alright."

"Okay…"

Mey-Rin set her oilcloth down and held her gun up proudly. "I better get going know. Can't leave all the action to the boys, now can I?"

The maids exchanged grins.

"I'll meet you later, there's something else the young master wanted me to do," Adeline lied smoothly, her silver eyes still fixed on the window.

"Alright. Don't die," Mey-Rin said half-jokingly. She sprinted out the door and down the rooftop.

Adeline, on the other hand saw something. Out of the window was the gardening shed. In the shed was Excalibur. She wasn't going to let that golden opportunity go to waste. The Crimson Rose figured that she could easily snatch her weapon and get away amongst the confusion of the battle.

Unlatching the window, she leaped out of it, ducking away from enemy fire. She swiftly made her way to the shed. Prying the doors open, she entered, feeling adrenaline rushing through her veins. The girl chuckled to herself as she weaved her way through the shelves of supplies, making her way toward her sword. She could almost feel its presence as she grew closer. It was pulling her in.

She rounded another corner, the last corner to her precious blade, and then stopped dead in her tracks.

"A pleasure to see you here, Miss Rosemary," an all-too-familiar velvet voice said.

Sebastian had an all-knowing smirk plastered on his face. He held Excalibur in his hands, wrapped in a protective cloth. Adeline felt its power. She could practically touch it. She needed its familiar touch, inwardly sobbing. Why was fate so cruel?

She got into a fighting position, ready to rip it out of Sebastian's hands if she had to.

"Now, now, Miss Rosemary. Let's not be rash," he said, taunting her. "Shall we make a deal?"

* * *

 **More reviews/follows = more incentive to update**

 **What do you think of the story so far?**

 **Any ships/pairings?**

 **Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! ^-^**

 **Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Any suggestions and/or corrections welcome.**


	14. Chapter 13: Breaking Point

**Author-Senpai is not dead. Yay! Sorry this is so late ;-; Final exams are coming up and I've been ultra busy. I have a lot planned for this story, so stay tuned! Please review if you get the chance. It really means a lot. Thanks ^^**

* * *

The Crimson Rose glared at Sebastian, not trusting anything that he had to say. She knew just by he look in his eyes that he had ill intentions. Did Ciel know he was there?

"Why the hell would I make a deal with you, Butler?" she growled.

"Why wouldn't you, Miss Rosemary ?" He shot back. "After all, I do happen to possess something of your interest…"

He waved Excalibur in front of her tauntingly. With her precious weapon only an arm's reach away, the assassin couldn't let this chance get away. Like a cornered animal, she lashed out with a hailstorm of attacks, all of which Sebastian was able to avoid with ease. With her frustration blocking her sense of battle strategy, the Crimson Rose was at the disadvantage. Her pure hatred and emotions got the better of her, making her usually graceful movements erratic and forced.

"Why won't you just give me the damn sword?!" she shrieked, launching more rapid attacks.

The butler seemed unfazed, showing no emotion or hint of struggle. The redhead, on the other hand, was breathing heavily. She was beyond furious. The Crimson Rose didn't negotiate, and she was dead-set on prying her precious sword out of the arrogant butler's cold, unmoving body.

Giving in to her rage, she quickly shoved Sebastian away. Her hand reached into her apron, grinning as she felt the familiar, cool metal of her trump card. She pulled the gun Bard gave her out of its hiding spot.

"Say your prayers, Butler," she said with glee, aiming the revolver.

Three shots rang out. Breathing heavily, her silver eyes assessed the damage. To her dismay, Sebastian was still standing.

 _No way. How is this possible?_ She asked herself, thoughts running rapidly through her head. _Even though I have terrible aim, I should have hit him. It was almost at point-blank range!_

Sebastian got closer, soundless footsteps making their way towards the assassin. That was one of first times she felt true fear. Heartbeat thudding in her chest, she felt vulnerable. Out of options, she knew that she would be a goner in no time. Her gun was not an option. Her sword was taken. Everything was stacked up against her.

' _He isn't human'_ was her first thought when they fought the night before. There was just something about him that was a bit _too_ perfect for any mundane to possess. His movements were fluent, graceful, yet somewhat dark. There was a glint in his blood red eyes that reeked danger and hunger. At first, she simply brushed away those silly thoughts. Her instincts usually never failed her, but this theory was rather ridiculous. Then, Grell happened. If soul-reapers existed, then why couldn't other paranormal beings?

He was going to finish her off, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. It was a fitting death for an assassin; a violent death for a violent person. She knew the dangers of her profession, and she thought she was prepared to die for her cause. The Crimson Rose felt a lump form in her throat, but she refused to let tears trickle down her cheeks. She would not give the monster butler the satisfaction of seeing her in a weak state. Though she appeared calm, she was completely terrified.

She didn't flinch when he pinned her against the wall. He was so _close_. Personal space being one of her priorities, the Crimson Rose immediately felt uncomfortable, but she knew that struggling would be no use. She was trapped, feeling his warm breath on her skin.

"I believe these belong to you," he said, breaking the tense silence. "Any last words, Miss Rosemary?"

Sebastian opened his hand, revealing three tarnished bullets in the palm of his glove. He let them fall, the bits of metal making a 'clinking' noise as they hit the ground. The hand disappeared into his butler's coat, then returned with a butter knife. A butter knife that was surely meant for slicing her throat.

"What sinister eyes you have…" she whispered, struggling to keep her breathing even.

She didn't know why those were her last words. They were actually kind of pathetic. Some people called out to their dead parents or asked for forgiveness when they were about to get killed, but not her. The assassin's burning hatred for her parents made sure if that. Sure, she made mistakes in her life, but no regrets. She did what she could for her cause, and if she was going to die, she accepted it. Her determination was shattered. She could not win against a monster like him.

"Good observation, Little Red," Sebastian replied, smirking.

"Stop fooling around," she said, silver eyes blazing. "If you're going to kill me, get it over with."

She dropped to her knees as a sign of defeat. That was when she felt something in her boot. Her heart skipped a beat. She had found her saving grace. The assassin went along with her act, head lowered in submission.

The butler sighed. "I expected more from you…" he said in an obviously disappointed tone. "Whatever the matter. You don't want to cooperate, and I can't trust you with the Young Master's safety. I thought you would put up more of a fight. Turns out you're just like others. Dull, boring, and weak."

Sebastian raised his arm, to do away with her. As if she were a bolt of lightning, she pulled her throwing knife out of her boot leg. It had been there all along, waiting and ready if she needed it. She cursed herself for not being aware. She swiftly ducked under Sebastian's attack, avoiding what would be her finishing blow. She swung her blade in a wide arc, causing Sebastian to leap back in surprise. He did not expect her to fight back, thinking her spirit was crushed.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" She shouted, dodging a thrown butter knife.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he said, throwing a few more knives nonchalantly. "Just a moment ago, you were begging for death."

"I changed my mind!" She replied in full battle-mode. "I refuse to die by the filthy, manipulative hands of a monster!"

She saw her window and went in, not for the kill, but for her sword. The Crimson Rose launched herself at him, maneuvering her way around deadly projectiles. Once in close vicinity, she ran straight at Sebastian. The assassin then threw her knife at him, creating a diversion. His eyes followed he knife and he dodged it without batting an eye. That gave her just enough time to leap towards her sword in his hand. Only holding onto the sheath, Sebastian was unable to stop her from grabbing the sword from it.

Instantly, the Crimson Rose felt the power of Excalibur return to her. Her mood did a one-eighty, quickly turning into her usual confidence. Paring defensive strikes from Sebastian, she attacked with precision. Instead of brute force, her movements were calculated and thought-over. Unlike some of her Clockwork colleagues, she killed her victims through heavily strategized missions. People saw taking another's life as a gruesome, horrific event. To her, it was an art. For a while, she liked to think herself as somewhat of a grim reaper, harvesting the lives of evil souls. Upon meeting Grell, a true reaper, that image of a graceful, cloaked soul-harvested was forever ruined for her.

Priorities straight, the Crimson Rose realized that she didn't have to fight Sebastian. When she saw an opening, she quickly delivered a kick to his legs, rendering him temporarily immobile. With her strength, it would have broken the legs of a normal person. Unfortunately, she bought herself, at most, a minute.

Not even bothering to look back, the assassin made a mad dash out of the storage shed, thanking her lucky stars that she wasn't injured. It would make escaping a whole lot harder. The circumstances were perfect. Still fighting for their lives, the other servants wouldn't notice if she slipped away. Ciel was preoccupied by his manor being under attack. It was the perfect time to make her getaway.

To her surprise, Sebastian didn't follow her. With his speed and ungodly strength, he would have caught up to her. She wondered for a moment if she crippled him for longer than expected. The whole thing seemed suspiciously easy. The Crimson Rose figured that the quicker she got out of there, the better.

That was when she saw it. The yard that she once helped tend to was in ruins. The dead flowers were laid waste as the first was torn from the earth. Men were yelling, shots were firing, and the irony scent of blood wafted through the air. One would think that two giant armies were attacking each other, not three servants and a bunch of hired mercenaries. A pang of emotion flooded her, distracting the redhead from her goal of escaping. She wondered if Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny were alright. She didn't worry much about Ciel; he had his oh-so-faithful butler to protect him.

Slashing down attackers as she went, the Crimson Rose made her way to the front gate. It was quite a long trip, considering that the Phantomhive owned quite a bit of land on their estate. She was almost to her destination when she heard a shrill scream pierce the air.

"Bard! Finny! Help!" Mey-Rin called out in the distance.

The other maid was in trouble. It was no wonder because they were widely outnumbered. The Crimson Rose debated whether or not she should go help her friend. Was she a friend? Would Mey-Rin do the same for her if she was in her position? Is she an innocent person? No, but she is good. Questions raced through her head at a rapid pace. Once she made her decision, there was no turning back. The assassin's chance to escape was literally footsteps away, but she could not ignore Mey-Rin's life being at stake.

"Addy!" Mey-Rin's voice shouted again, pleading for assistance on the battlefield.

That was all she needed. Without thinking, the Crimson Rose rushed to the other maid's location. She could not explain it, but upon hearing her name being yelled, she felt as if she had to help. It was rather bizarre for someone who never really felt obligated to do anything.

She found Mey-Rin by the fountain struggling to fight off the henchmen that were beginning to surround her. One of them raised an axe to her back. Jumping into the fight, the Crimson Rose kicked the weapon out of his hands, saving Mey-Rin from what would have been a fatal strike. She efficiently cut the man down. Metal hinges of windows were like butter slicing butter with Excalibur. A person was like thin air.

Mey-Rin whirled around to see who her savior was, and her eyes lit up when she saw her fellow maid.

"Look who finally decided to join the party," Mey-Rin said, firing off twin pistols. She cursed as one of them ran out of ammunition.

The Crimson Rose chuckled. "Glad to be here."

With that remark, the assassin let herself go wild, fighting whoever got in her way. It wasn't too difficult; they were B-class mercenaries at best. It was just their sheer numbers that caused the trouble. The attackers were beginning to thin out as the sun set. The Crimson Rose was beginning to feel fatigued. Though she had almost inhuman fighting abilities, she was still mortal. She silently thanked Mey-Rin for picking off henchmen who tried to gang-up on her from behind. All in all, she was glad she decided to help the maid.

When the madness died down, everything was a mess. Bard had set fire to more than half of the yard, getting carried away with his flamethrower. Marble statues were destroyed because of Finny. The Crimson Rose was shocked to witness such a small boy chuck the chunk of rock at attackers. She figured that everyone was full of surprises in the Phantomhive manor. Mey-Rin seemed exhausted, but was thankfully still in once piece. Subsequently, there was bodies everywhere. Wet blood painted the ground scarlet, matching the Crimson Rose's hair. To her surprise, the actual manor remained unscathed. The only broken window was because of Grell. In the distance, her silver eyes could make out the ginger reaper collecting souls. She tried not to think too much of it.

"What should we do about the corpses?" she asked Mey-Rin, who had no doubt been in a battle there before.

"Don't you worry, Addy," she said reassuringly. "'Bastian will clean up all this mess, yes he will."

With that remark, she put her glasses back on, adjusting her maid's bonnet as if she hadn't just finished killing a bunch of people.

"My apron isn't in too bad of a shape," Mey-Rin continued. "But you, on the other hand, might want to wash up and change."

The Crimson Rose looked down at the uniform. It was a bloody, dirty mess. She missed her usual battle outfit, which wicked off most of the blood, sweat, and dirt she got from battle.

The Crimson Rose nodded. "'Tis the life of a Phantomhive servant."

"Agreed," Mey-Rin said, giggling.

The flashed each other matching smiles.

* * *

Adeline made her way to her room, head running through many thoughts at once.

 _Why am I still here? What will Ciel do once he finds out that I got Excalibur back? Should I stay here? Would they miss me? Would Sebastian kill me in my sleep? Why hasn't anyone from Clockwork tried to come get me?_ She asked herself while walking.

When she got to her room, she took a quick bath, making sure to rinse all of the blood and grime off of her body. Drying her hair was easy due to the fact that it was so short. She changed into a fresh maid's uniform, putting the dirty one in a basket full of laundry that she would surely have to clean in the near future.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, putting her boots on.

"It's Mey-Rin."

Adeline opened the door once she finished dressing herself.

"The Young Master says he wants to speak with you," Mey-Rin informed her. "He told me it's urgent."

 _Oh god. What does he want now?_ She said to herself.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin," she said.

With that, she started towards Ciel's study.

* * *

"So you let her go, knowing she was going to come back?" Ciel asked his butler, amused.

"It was just a lucky guess. Humans are such predictable little creatures." Sebastian said, head held high.

"Damned butler…." The Phantomhive Earl sighed.

"So cruel, Young Master…" Sebastian said, shaking his head and chuckling a bit.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ciel asked.

"You're maid," a voice grumbled from behind the wooden wall.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "You may come in."

"What do you want?" the Crimson Rose asked.

She deducted that boy only caused her trouble. The assassin was fond of his servants, not their master. Anyone who associated with someone like Sebastian was highly suspicious already. She could practically feel the butler's blood-red eyes piercing into her forehead.

Ciel chuckled with amusement.

"Sebastian," he said to his butler. "You may leave now."

"Yes, My Lord," the raven-haired butler replied, exiting the room and silently shutting the doors behind him.

"Now then," Ciel said, cracking his knuckles. "Time to get to work. A massacre in my front yard is no excuse to get out of your duties as my maid, Addy."

He gestured to the mountains of paperwork to be sorted.

 _Dear lord_ , the assassin silently prayed to whatever god out there, _Why won't you just end my misery?_

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **More reviews/follows = more incentive to update**

 **What do you think of the story so far?**

 **Any ships/pairings?**

 **Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! ^-^**

 **Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Any suggestions and/or corrections welcome.**


	15. Haitus?

Hello readers! No, I'm not dead if that's what you were wondering (just super busy w school and stuff) I started this story at the beginning of my journey to finding my writing style. To be honest, this story is like my child. I had so many things planned for it. Now, I look back upon it and those plans have changed. I would love to continue writing this, but I'm not sure if it'll be a good use of my time if no one is reading it. So, if you'd like me to continue writing, please don't hesitate to drop a review. It doesn't have to be long at all. I just need to know who (if any) will read this fanfic. Thank you so much for reading. Sorry if I came off as neglectful after not updating for almost a year. Again, please leave a review if I should continue. It's much appreciated.

-Le Author


End file.
